Underneath it All
by DamonWinchester31
Summary: After Damon saves Bonnie she begins to see him in a new light. The two become closer and closer as they help each other deal with all the problems and drama in their lives. What happens when the two begin to fall for one another? Will they let the judgement of others destroy their love? This is a Bamon fanfic and might contain some Elena bashing. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black out by the time Bonnie finally left the grille. She had finally let Caroline Elena drag her away from her house and take her out. They went shopping for the majority of the day and then decided to get dinner but they ended up having to leave shortly after their meals arrived because Tyler called Caroline to ask her to help with some werewolf things and Elena's aunt called and said that they were going to have a family dinner. The two girls felt bad about leaving but in all honestly Bonnie was grateful to be left alone. She loved her to best friends but at the moment she really just didn't want to be around them. She was still weary of Caroline, she accept the fact that she was a vampire but couldn't forget what she could do and lately Elena had been a little depressing and slightly annoying by the way she always seemed to talk about all the bad things happening in her life. And on top of all that she was too tired and sad to even want to be around friends. Although she tried not to show it, she still terribly missed her Grams and with all the school work and witchcraft she's been doing lately she barely has any time to sleep. Life was finally starting to take a toll on her.

She walked outside the Grille and suddenly wished she had brought a jacket with as the cold air tickled her arms. She started walking to her car when she realized she had no idea where she parked. Not that the Grille parking lot was super big or anything, but it was dark and hard to see and she wanted to get to her car as quickly as possible. So she went to retrieve her keys from her bag so she could beep her car but was slammed into the wall before she could reach her them. Her head slammed against the brick and she winced in pain closing her eyes, when she opened those seconds later she was greeted by two dark brown cold eyes staring at as if she was some kind of meal. And that's when she noticed that he had fangs and the slightest outlines of veins could be seen below his eyes. He was a vampire, probably one from the tomb. She tried to use her powers to throw him off of her but they had seemed to stop working, maybe out of fear. She was trembling in his grasp and an evil grin spread across his face. "this is going to be fun." He said in a sickening tone. He brought his cold lips to her neck and started roughly kissing her and biting her with his fangs. She tried to push him away but she felt as if all the energy had drained out of her body. She was scared out of her wits. She screamed in protest when he took a deep bite into her shoulder but he quickly raised a hand to her mouth to muffle her screams. She mustered up the strength to push him away but he just slapped her hard across the face and slammed her up against the wall once more.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore finally decided it was time to call it a night he was at the Grille drinking away his sorrows like he always does. He had come into the Grille intending to have a good night. Have a couple drinks, flirt with a couple girls, pick one lucky girl to bring home so he can feed and maybe do a few other pleasurable things too. But then he noticed Bonnie Bennet sitting at a table eating alone. He found it strange that she was here. He hasn't really seen her go out much except for when the group needed her for her witch powers. She was sitting alone and he had the sudden urge to go sit with her and give her some company. But he pushed that urge down. She hadn't liked him before and the fact that her Grams recently died and it was basically his fault he didn't really feel like she'd enjoy his company. He had apologized to her and thanked her for saving his life but he didn't think she really took his word seriously. Even though he was really very sorry for what he did. He finally got up and decided it was time to head home. He walked outside and the first thing that hit him was the smell of blood. Her blood. Then he heard whimper coming from the alleyway. He immediately rushed over there only to find a vampire draining the life out of Bonnie and at the sight a powerful feeling of protectiveness and anger swept over him. In inhuman speed he ripped the vampire off bonnie and flung him into the opposite wall. The other vampire let out a small chuckle and slowly stood up from the ground. "If you wanted to share her you could of just asked." the vampire said cockily.<p>

"I don't share well." Damon replied with a smirk but hatred filled his eyes. the other Vampire took a few steps closer and Damon instinctively stood in front of Bonnie, ready to protect her.

"Well then you're gonna have to find a different girl cause this one's mine" the vampire stated unexpectedly flew towards bonnie. But Damon was faster than him and caught the vampire once more and threw him against the wall. He used his speed and quickly is right in front of the man. He kicks him in the ribs twice before grabbing him and ripping his head off. He stands there in a trance of anger until it is broken by a soft whimper coming from behind him. He turns his head and the moment he lays his eyes on bonnie his vampire face goes back to his human form and his eyes soften. He quickly rushes to her and cautiously bends down so there faces are mere inches apart. Her puffy eyes are wide open and he can see the fear in them, all he wants to do is wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe but he doesn't want to startle her so he keeps his distance. Instead he decides to check her wounds, there are cuts and bite marks all across her neck and shoulder along with some bruises. Her shirt is ripped and her eyes are red and puffy. He notices she's trembling and without even thinking of it he lets his instincts take over and he gently wraps his arms around her. He assumed she would try to push him away but wouldn't have been surprised if she just let him hold her. What did shock him was that she instantly flung her arms around him and clung to him tightly. She buried her face in his shirt and he tightened his grasp on her and let her sob into his chest trying to offer as much comfort as he could. Damon sat with her until her sobs started to fade and once she seemed to have calmed down he pulled away slightly, keeping his arms around her.

"Give me your car keys." He quietly demanded. She easily obliged. He picked her up and once he found her car he placed her in the passenger seat. He took his time getting into the driver's seat but once he got in he started the engine. He glanced over at the little witch and noticed she was still shaking. He let out a sigh and took off his leather jacket and handed it to her. She gave him a questioning glance to which he responded with a look that said 'Just take it.' She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders breathing in his calming scent. By the time they made it home she had fallen asleep.

Damon drove the car to the Salvatore boarding house. He knew he hadn't been invited into Bonnie's house yet and didn't want to leave her alone in her condition. When they arrived at their destination he carefully lifted her out of her seat and carried her bridle style to the front porch. He opened the door and used his vampire speed to get to his bedroom. The house was completely empty aside from Damon and Bonnie; Stefan had decided to spend the night at Elena's. Damon gently lowered bonnie unto the bed and then left to go find some wet rags for her wounds. She started to stir as he left and when he got back he found her attempting to sit up while wincing in pain.

He rushed over to her and helped her sit up and lean against the headboard. Their eyes met and she noticed where she was and who she was with, at first she began to panic but then she realized how surprisingly safe and comfortable she felt.

"We're at my house." he quietly said. She nodded and looked around at the room.

"It's my bedroom." He stated seeing her confusion. "I know I'm not invited in at your place and I didn't want to leave you alone in your condition."

"Careful Damon" Bonnie said with a quiet voice, "I might began to think you care about me."

He froze for a slight second at her comment but then replied, his voice losing the softness and warmth it had earlier. "I just don't want are only witch dying, that's all, plus Elena would be sad if you died." He practically spat at her.

She looked slightly scared now that his usual harsh tone had come back and looked down at the ground. Damon's eyes soften as he saw the fear return in her eyes and immediately felt guilty. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. He then grabbed the rags and after he looked at her questioningly asking permission to touch her and she nodded, he gently started dabbing the wet rag on her bloody wounds. She winced a couple of times and he made sure to press as lightly as he could. When he finished cleaning her up he found her an old t-shirt of his and some basketball shorts, both black of course, and told her she could take a shower and change into them after she got cleaned up.

While she was getting cleaned up, Damon decided to cook soup, something he hadn't done in a long time. By the time she was done he was back upstairs holding a bowl of soup for her and a glass of water. She walked out of the bathroom and Damon couldn't stop the soft smile that came on his face when he saw her wearing his too large clothes. She shyly came over to him and sat on the bed. He placed the bowl of soup and she looked at it questionably.

"Don't worry, I didn't poison it or anything." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled softly looking back up to him with bright eyes. "It's not that I just didn't know that you could cook."

"Well I was human once." He stated.

"Yeah but didn't you have…you know servants and what not to do that for you."

"My mother taught me." He said proudly, then his eyes glazed over and he continued on, "She used to say that cooking was a way of life, anything you could learn from cooking would help you in the world. The servants did a lot of the main cooking but my mother helped out a lot. I used to love watching her cook. I guess she noticed because one day she started teaching me. " He snapped back to reality and realized that he had just said. He looked at Bonnie cautiously wondering what she would say.

"While she did a great job at teaching you this soup is amazing." He grinned at her compliment. When she finished he took the bowl of soup back downstairs and then went back to make sure she had everything she needed to sleep.

"Are you sure it's a good idea that I sleep here." Bonnie asked as she got under the covers.

"Bonnie it's late and you're hurt and scared and tired. I think it's a great idea that you sleep here." Damon replied with a smirk. She nodded. "Ok, then I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need anything." Damon continued. Bonnie opened her mouth, as if she were going to protest but thought better of it and shut her mouth and laid down. Damon shut the light off and then went downstairs letting his eyes stay on her for a bit longer than he probably should have.

* * *

><p>It was about 2:30 in the morning when Damon woke up to the sound of yells and whimpers coming from upstairs. He immediately ran upstairs and was in his bedroom in a matter of seconds. He saw bonnie thrashing and screaming in his bed, her eyes clamped shut. She was having a nightmare, most likely about the attack last night. He rushed to her side and took her in his arms. He restrained her until she stopped thrashing and stroked her hair as she sobbed once again into his chest. She gripped him tightly and buried her face in his strong, hard chest as he curled his arms protectively around her. He lay back on the bed and continued to hold her. When she had finally stopped crying he tried to get out of the bed without waking her but as he started climbing out of the bed a small hand grabbed his arm and he turned around.<p>

"Please don't go." Bonnie whispered quietly, fear shinning in her eyes. He knew he probably should have left anyways but he didn't have the heart to turn her down, and quite honestly he didn't want to. He liked having her in his arms. So, he got back into the bed and protectively wrapped his arms around her. She curled into him and got comfortable.

"Thank you" she said before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile Damon lay there wondering when he had turned into such a softie and why he only now realized how much he cared for Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bonnie woke up in an unfamiliar place in an empty bed. She sat up and looked at her surroundings and slowly remembered everything that happened last night, mainly the fact that she had let her walls down around Damon. The same Damon that is basically a crazy murderer who only cares about himself. She can't believe how stupid she must have been to let her guard down around him. Who knows what could have happened. _'But then again he had been very kind and protective yesterday so maybe he's different than I thought he was.'_ Thought Bonnie as she got up and walked downstairs.

She made it downstairs to the Salvatore kitchen only to find Damon standing over a skillet making pancakes, pancakes that smelled and looked delicious. Damon noticed her come in and looked up as she was watching him. Their eyes met and a small smile graced his lips at the electrifying feeling he got from her gaze.

"Good morning Bennet." Damon said cheerfully putting on his signature smirk. He put some pancakes on a plate and set it on the table, making a gesture with his hands for her to sit.

"These smell amazing, thank you Damon." Bonnie said in a small voice as she started cutting into the pancakes.

"Everything I make smells amazing. I'm just that awesome." Damon stated smugly as he sat down across from her.

"And let's not forget humble." Bonnie said sarcastically, earning a smile from Damon.

She ate her food in silence as Damon watched her from across the table. Although she had been cleaned up and all the blood was washed off her there were still some cuts and bruises on her body and when Damon noticed them he was slightly shocked by the large pulse of anger that overtook him. Bonnie noticed how his body seemed to tense up and to calm him she decided to speak. "I should probably go home after I finish eating." He unclenched his fist and brought his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah of course." He said hopelessly failing to hide the disappointment in his voice. Bonnie was slightly shocked that he seemed upset to have her leave but at the same time she couldn't help but not want to leave either, she had been enjoying being able to see the nicer, softer side of Damon. "Would you mind driving me though?" Bonnie bursted out suddenly. "I mean I just don't… I'm not sure how well I'll be able to drive because I'm still pretty shaken up."

"Yeah of course I'll drive you whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Bonnie's home a little while later and after Damon pulled into the driveway he quickly got out of his seat to help bonnie get out of hers. He stuck out a hand for her to take and she pulled herself out of the car but stumbled as she took her first step. Damon's arms instantly jolted out to steady her and Bonnie found herself face to face with the gorgeous blue eyed vampire. They stared into each other's eyes; their faces only inches apart and Bonnie felt butterflies run through her stomach. Damon's eyes quickly darted to look at Bonnies lushes lips before quickly moving back to her eyes and it took all his strength to restrain himself to not take her right there on the driveway. He pulled away and steadied Bonnie before removing his arms completely and turning around. "You should probably head in." Bonnie was still shocked at the intense moment that just passed through them and slightly irritated that Damon just chose to ignore it but after letting out a deep sigh she started walking past him and into the house. She opened the door and went inside but before shutting it she turned around and looked Damon directly in the eye.<p>

"Thank you Damon, for everything." She said sincerely.

"Anytime." He replied giving her one of his playful smirks but the look in his eyes told her he was dead serious. She gave a small smile before turning around and walking completely into the house shutting the door behind her. Damon turned and ran a hand through his hair as he walked back to his car. _"Shit."_ He thought as he pulled out of her driveway. _"Since when did I have the hots for Bonnie fucking Bennet?"_

* * *

><p>Later that day Elena and Caroline called Bonnie asking if she wanted to hang out at the Grille, they felt guilty about leaving her last night and wanted to make it up to her. Secretly, Bonnie was afraid to go back to the Grille so suddenly after what had happened. In all honesty ever since Damon dropped her off she'd felt scared and venerable and didn't even want to go out in public, which she knew was ridicules because she was a witch and has been through much worse but this particular event made her wary. She didn't want to tell her friends what happened just yet, she knew they would freak and she wasn't ready for that, and they would be offended if she declined so she said she would meet them around 6 for dinner, hoping that she was blowing it out of proportion and it wouldn't be all that scary. That's where she went wrong.<p>

As Bonnie drove into the Grille parking lot her hands started shaking in fear. She did all she could to avoid looking at the dark alley way she had been abused in yesterday and as she walked into the Grille. She subconsciously rubbed her hands across the bruises she had covered with make-up. She quickly noticed how full the bar was and was filled with a feeling of panic until she spotted Caroline and Elena sitting at a table. She quickly walked over to them and sat down letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Bonnie was shocked by how much fear she felt just by walking into the restaurant. _For crying out loud I've been through worse why can't I just forget about the incident!_ Bonnie thought to herself quietly. She was broken out of her thoughts when Caroline started up a conversation. For a while Bonnie started to feel fine although she was still tense and would look slightly scared every once in a while, which didn't go unnoticed by Caroline and Elena, but then Stefan showed up. He came in and greeted Elena with a kiss before sliding into the seat next to Elena and Bonnie was somewhat surprised by the rush of fear that ran through her body. She knew she could trust Stefan and that he would never hurt her but for some reason her mind was instantly filled with fear, all she could remember was the attack last night and shockingly she thought that he might attack her in the same way. With all these fears running through her mind Bonnie abruptly stood up knocking her chair over.

"Bonnie what-"Elena started but was cut off by the smooth voice of Bonnie's savior.

"What's going on here?" Damon said playfully, looking around the table, although his voice carried a sense of amusement when he looked Bonnie in the eye she could have sworn she saw concern. The second there eyes met Bonnie felt her body relax and although she was still weary of Stefan, she felt safe because Damon was there, but she didn't know why. Just a day ago she would have been upset and probably even more afraid when Damon showed up, but now all she wanted to do was cling to him and never let go. She tore her eyes away from his and sat back down.

"Sorry…there was a bug." She quickly lied to answer the confused glances her friends were giving her. They nodded but Elena and Caroline gave her weird looks and she was sure they'd question her more later. Damon sat down with them and chatted for a short while before getting up and going to the bar, giving Bonnie an almost longing look before leaving the table. She instantly found herself wishing he stayed. However, it wasn't because she was afraid still, Damon's presence had calmed her down long enough so she could realize she Stefan would never hurt her, but because she because the second he got up Bonnie couldn't help but miss him. Confused by her feelings and starting to get tired, Bonnie got up and told her friends that she was going to go home to work on a homework assignment due that Monday. They said goodbye and Bonnie began to quickly walk to the door but unfortunately ran into someone on accident.

She stumbled forwards slightly but the stranger caught her before she could fall. She looked up to find that it was a boy from her school. His name was Trey Pratt and he was a year older than Bonnie. He was on the football team and although he was popular he was a complete jerk. "Well hello there." He said in a flirty voice not removing his arms from around her body. Bonnie instantly tensed up and froze with fear, she couldn't help but be reminded of the night before as these unwanted arms wrapped around her. She tried to remove his arms from around her but although he loosened his grip he didn't let go of her.

"Aw come on now, why don't we go get a drink or something gorgeous." Bonnie knew the guy probably didn't mean any harm, or at least not in the way that the vampire from last night had, but she couldn't stop the overwhelming fear that coursed through her body. Suddenly, she felt another hand on her shoulder and an icy voice came from behind her.

"I'm going to ask you nicely, Get your hands off her." It was Damon.

"Whoa. Sorry man I didn't mean any harm." Trey said quickly removing his arms and walking away. Damon walked in front of Bonnie, careful to keep his arms off her since he had noticed her caution towards men. Bonnie relaxed under his gaze letting out a breath of relief, however her body was trembling. She looked into his eyes and nodded but implying that she was ok but he knew she really wasn't. He cautiously took her hand and gently pulled her outside. Once they made it out the door he let her have a moment before questioning her.

"What happened in there Bonnie? You seemed as if you were afraid of everyone." He asked quietly. She looked at the ground.

"I know it's stupid, I just feel like every guy is going to do the same thing that man did to me. I didn't feel safe I felt completely vulnerable, like it could happen again at any second." Damon's eyes soften.

"It's not stupid Bonnie, after what you went through you're allowed to be scared." She raised her gaze to meet his eyes. She didn't say anything so he continued "And you know I wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you, touch you like that ever again. I promise you that I will keep you safe." He didn't know why but he felt very protective of his little witch.

"I wasn't scared when you were there. I don't know why but I felt… safer once you arrived." Bonnie admitted quietly. His eyes slightly widened, somewhat shocked to hear that she felt safe around him. Then he noticed that Bonnie was still shaking and he slowly pulled her to him staring into her eyes so he could pull away if he saw fear in them but he never did. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him burying her face in the crook of his neck. He soothingly stroked her hair and they stood like that for what seemed like hours, relishing in the relief of being in each other's arms, before Damon finally pulled away looking into her green orbs. "You should probably head home now." She nodded "I'll drive you." He stated and then walked her to her car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Bonnie's home the house was completely dark. Damon pulled into the driveway and noticed that Bonnie had begun to shake again, whether it was from the cold or fear he didn't know. He got out of the car and used his vampire speed to get to her door and open it. She stepped out and he walked her to the door.<p>

"Well I guess I better go." Damon said although he didn't turn around to leave. The second the words passed through his lips he noticed a wave of fear flash through Bonnie's eyes. The look only lasted for a second but he still saw it and he couldn't help but wish he could make all her fears disappear. "Is your dad home?" He asked quietly, he knew that Bonnie was on her own a lot and he didn't feel too comfortable with leaving her all alone.

"No, he had some business thing in California to go to; he won't be back for a while, so I got the house all to myself." She said it with a smile but Damon saw right through it.

"If you want… you could come back to the Boardinghouse." Damon started cautiously. "That way you won't have to be alone and I could use the company, maybe we could play strip poker." She smiled at that part; leave it to Damon to make a joke out of everything. But she knew his offer was serious. She could tell he was reluctant to leave alone and in all honestly she didn't want to be alone, or to be away from Damon. As much as she hated to admit it she knew that the second the blue-eyed vampire left she would miss him. Suddenly, Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Stefan won't be there tonight, so no one needs to know if that's what you're worried about." She hadn't realized how long she had taken to think and he had grown worried that he said the wrong thing; maybe she just wanted to be alone.

"Your right I don't want to be alone." _'or without you.' _"So… I think I'll take you up on your offer." He smiled at her response and walked back to her car, gesturing for her to follow. When they were both seated Damon started the engine and drove off to his house.

* * *

><p>When the two finally arrived at the Boardinghouse Damon took Bonnie straight up to his bedroom. Bonnie realized she hadn't brought any comfortable clothes to sleep in but Damon was one step ahead of her.<p>

"Here." Damon said handing her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt "You can take a shower or whatever and then change into these. I'll be downstairs if you need me." With that he walked out of the room shutting the door to give her privacy.

Now that she was alone Bonnie took some time to look around the room. Although she had been in here once before, this was the first time she was aware enough to focus on the fact that this was Damon Salvatore's bedroom. It wasn't what she had expected at all. Accepted for the giant ass bed that sat against the wall. But everything else seemed so… un-Damon like. His room was fairly modern and it danced with dull colors of gray, white, and blue. He had many bookcases against his walls. To be honest Bonnie always pictured his room to be black with a coffin in the corner, just like the stereotypical vampires in the movies. She knew that was very unlikely but she had at least expected his room to be black and dreary. Instead it felt warm and comfortable. She found herself enjoying his room. It smelt like him and it made her feel safe.

She realized she was supposed to be cleaning herself up and getting ready for bed so she made her way to the bathroom. She decided not to take a shower, she had taken one before she went to the Grille, and she went straight to changing into Damon's clothes. She reveled in the feeling of the soft fabric against her smooth skin and took a moment to enjoy being wrapped up in Damon's scent. She washed her face and then headed downstairs to find Damon.

She found him sitting in front of the fire, bourbon in hand, staring into nothing. He heard her come in and turned to greet her. A wave of possessiveness and want coursed through his veins when he saw Bonnie in his clothes. She looked adorably sexy and it took everything in him to restrain himself from acting out the little fantasy he currently had playing in his head. He took a deep breath, trying to rid his mind of all his dirty thoughts about Bonnie before speaking.

"I must say Bonnie, you look even more ravishing in my clothes than I do, and that's saying something." He smirked as she blushed from his words. "Do you wanna do something." He asked "It's only about 8:30 but if you're tired I'll let you sleep."

"I'm not that tired, what did you have in mind."

"We could watch a movie, Elena always brings a bunch to watch with Stefan and leaves them here so you could pick from one of those. Although knowing Elena, I doubt any of them are very good, probably all lovey-dovey and shit but I'd be willing to suffer through it just for you."

"Oh how very brave of you Damon." Bonnie replied with a grin. "Watching a movie sounds great though, very relaxing." Damon showed her where the movies were and sat down on the couch as she picked one.

"Hmmmm what should we watch? Twilight or The Hangover." Bonnie said trying to sound serious although she was holding back laughter as a look of panic swept over Damon's face. "I heard the Hangover was funny but I gotta say, Twilights looking very tempting."

"Please dear got don't make me watch that shit again. I've already seen it way more times than I should have."

"What happened to being willing to suffer through it for me scaredy cat."

"Oh come on Bonnie it's Twilight. Twilight!"

"Exactly, I have no idea why you wouldn't want to watch it."

"I'm begging you Bonnie-"She cut off his pleads.

"Oh shut-up you wimp, I was never gonna make you watch it in the first place. Your right the movie sucks. I just like seeing you suffer." She concluded with a smug smile on her face as she went to put the Hangover in the DVD player.

"Your cruel Bennet, you know that?" Damon said as he grabbed the remote and started the movie. Bonnie didn't respond she just turned around with a smile on her face and walked over to the couch sitting behind her.

Throughout the movie the two found themselves moving closer and closer to each other and soon Damon found himself having a hard time concentrating on the movie. He looked over at the witch next to him whose eyes were trained on the T.V. as she laughed at a funny scene in the movie. He couldn't take his eyes off her as her beauty stunned him. She seemed so carefree and relaxed at the moment. He couldn't help but causally throw his arm around her shoulder, watching her from the corner of his eye to see how he reacted. He was glad to see that it didn't make her uncomfortable. In fact, he was pretty sure her smile had widened and he was glad because he had no intention of moving it. He wanted to hold her and let's face it he always got what he want, but it made him happy to see that Bonnie probably wanted it too. She slowly leaned into his body and relaxed against him and he pulled her closer.

* * *

><p>When the movie was finally over Bonnie had fallen asleep, her head now resting on Damon's shoulder. He spent a moment to study her peaceful face before getting off the couch and picking her up in his strong arms. He carried her to his bedroom and placed him underneath his covers. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning to leave but he stopped as he felt a hand grab his wrist.<p>

"Stay." He turned to look at her and was met with two beautiful green eyes looking up at him hopefully. She blushed under his intense gaze. "Please." He couldn't say no to her. Hell, he didn't want to say no to her. So he walked around the bed and crawled into his bed being sure to keep some distance between them as he lied straight up staring at the ceiling. She turned to look at him and out of the corner of his eyes he could have sworn he saw disappointment in them. He ignored the thought as Bonnie turned back around her back facing him. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, he wanted to hold her but he knew he shouldn't. He was Damon fucking Salvatore. He couldn't, wouldn't, let himself start becoming some kind of softie. He didn't do these kinds of things. Never once in his entire life had he slept in the same bed as a beautiful woman just to sleep. Most of the time he didn't even spend the night with the random girls he hooked up with. But Bonnie Bennet wasn't just some random girl he picked up at a bar. She was a girl who had somehow managed to worm his way into his heart. As much as he wanted to deny it, he cared about the girl lying next to him. And that's why without a seconds hesitation he turned on his side and pulled her body against his, draping one arm over her to rest on her stomach. She gasped at the sudden movement and turned her head to look at him. He watched her, waiting for her to protest and pull away but instead she just smiled and turned her head back around sighing contently as she drifted back to sleep. For the second night in a row Damon and Bonnie fell asleep in each other's arms, and they couldn't have been more content


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bonnie, are you feeling better today?" Elena asked as she and Caroline walked up to her. It had been two days since Bonnie had once again woken up next to the one and only Damon Salvatore and she hadn't spoken to him since. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was around Damon. It wasn't right, or at least it shouldn't be. He was a blood-sucking monster for crying out loud, she shouldn't feel that way around him. Or at least that's what she was thinking when she woke up next to him Sunday morning and quickly left before he woke up. And now she doesn't know what to do. She misses him, although she doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't want to accept the fact the same vampire that has caused so much trouble in her town is finally starting to grow on her. But she can't exactly deny the fact either. So, she's been avoiding him. Hoping that maybe if she spent time away from him she would go back to realizing how terrible of a person he was. Unbeknownst to her, Damon was hoping the same thing. When he woke up to a bed with only him in it he instantly felt like an idiot for being such a softie. He assumed that she regretted agreeing to come over to his house and figured he might as well just forget about the Bennett witch, but that was a lot harder to do than he thought it would be. He couldn't get her out of his head. And Bonnie couldn't get him out of hers'.

"Bonnie." Caroline said loudly, interrupting Bonnie's internal thoughts about Damon.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"We asked how you feeling? Are you sure you're up for school today." Elena questioned. It was Bonnie's first day back since the incident at the Grille. She hadn't gone to school on Monday and instead told her friends she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't a complete lie for Bonnie was still sore from her attack and what not but the real reason she stayed home was because she was afraid she would freeze up again like she did at the Grill. Damon definitely wouldn't be there to save the day like he had been when she freaked out before. She had been nervous about coming today but decided she couldn't afford to get behind on school work. She figured the sooner she faced her fear the quicker she could get over it. She was glad Elena and Caroline had found her though. She was sure having them around would calm her.

"I'm feeling better, don't worry." Bonnie made sure to put own a reassuring smile to convince her friends she was ok. They seemed to accept her answer and Caroline changed the topic to talking about the latest gossip as they walked into the school.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was glad to find that she felt no fear as they walked through the halls to the first class. As a matter of fact, Bonnie was able to get through the whole day without feeling scared at all. She'll admit she did feel a little weary at some points but as more time passed she began to feel comfortable. She was even able to talk to Stefan, Tyler and Matt at lunch without even feeling nervous. Although her school day went surprisingly well, it all went downhill when the final bell rang. She was walking quickly towards her car; determine to leave as soon as possible, when a hard body suddenly blocked her path, causing her to bump into the person.<p>

"I'm sorry. I…" Bonnie stopped instantly when she looked up to find Trey, the same guy she had run into at the Grill. Once she realized who it was she immediately turned to leave, not wanting to talk to him.

"Hey come on now." Trey said as he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Your boyfriend's not here, is he? I think you owe me a drink?"

"Let me go." Bonnie said yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I have to go?" She started to walk away but was once again stopped by Trey as he grabbed her again, this time his grip was tighter.

"But I don't want you to go." The look in his eye caused Bonnie to freeze with fear. It reminded her of the look the vampire that attacked her had given her. "I want you, and I always get what I want."

"Please… just-"Bonnie began but she was interrupted when Trey was roughly pulled back.

"Hey, let go of her. Bonnie's not a slut like your usual girls Trey, stay away from her." Bonnie's eyes shot up to find Jeremy Gilbert face to face with Trey, glaring at him intently. Trey's eyes darted to Bonnie quickly then back to Jeremy's before he nodded and walked away, deciding she wasn't worth the trouble. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief as she watched him get into his car and drive off. She looked over to Jeremey only to find him staring at her.

"Thanks Jer." She said with a small smile which he returned.

"Anytime Bonnie, just let me know if he bothers you again? I'll be more than happy to kick his ass." Bonnie smiled at this, finding it ironic that her best friends little brother was concerned about her. However, the smile soon disappeared when Jeremy stepped closer to her. She wasn't afraid of him but she wasn't necessarily comfortable either. Recently Bonnie had noticed a change in the way Jeremy acted around her. He was no longer the annoying little brother of her best friend. Actually the two of them had become pretty good friends themselves. But right now Bonnie couldn't help but notice he was standing closer than he had to and looking at her in an entirely different way than someone who is just a friend would. Bonnie usually felt fine around Jeremy but at the moment she was beginning to feel uncomfortable and all she wanted to do was leave. So, she stepped back from him and turned to walk to her car after saying a quick goodbye, leaving before he could even respond.

* * *

><p>It was Friday when Bonnie finally talked to Damon. School had gotten out and she went straight to her car. She just wanted to get home. Although Bonnie had survived the whole week without freaking out in any of her classes she was glad the weekend had finally come and just wanted to go home and relax. But when she made it to her car she found Damon leaning casually against it. She had barely seen him all week, only a few times when he was with Stefan and Elena and each time he completely ignored her. That had made her mad. She knew she had no right to be mad since technically she was ignoring him to but she hated how he was able to act like nothing happened between them. Truthfully, she was beginning to think nothing happened at all. Maybe he hadn't really cared about her.<p>

Whether he cared or not, she still wasn't really in the mood to talk with him which is why she completely ignored his presence and went to get in the driver's seat. She barely even opened the door before a large hand slammed it shut.

"Ah ah ah witchy." Damon said waving his finger. "We need to talk."

Bonnie looked him curiously. "About what?"

"About us. Things have been a bit… awkward between us since last week." He said slowly."

"I don't know why. It's hard for things to be awkward when we never even talked to each other." She raised her voice, glaring at him.

"Well sorry Bennett. I thought you didn't want to talk to me." He practically spat the words out glaring right back at her, "Or was that not the message you were trying to send when you left before I even woke up. I hope you can understand my confusion."

Her face softened at his words. She realized he was right, she had been giving him mixed signals. Plus she was ignoring him too so in all honesty she had no right to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry Damon." The features on his face relaxed as he realized she was no longer angry. She could have sworn she saw his eyes soften if only for a second before his usual uncaring look came back.

"Its fine, it really didn't matter at all I just don't appreciate being yelled at." He was trying to act as if her leaving hadn't bothered him but deep down it drove him crazy. He was mad at her for leaving and mad at himself for being so disappointed to wake up without her. But he wasn't about to let her know how he felt, or anyone else of that matter. "But I didn't come here to argue with you, I just wanted to make sure everything was cool between us. With all the shit happening we need to be able to work together."

She took a moment to think about what he said and realized he was right. They were on the same side of what seemed like a never-ending battle to keep Elena and the town safe and they couldn't let things be weird between them. Sure they had never really gotten along before but things were never awkward or uncomfortable between them.

"Everything's fine between us Damon." She said slowly. "I overreacted about the situation, don't worry I won't even bring it up again."

"Its fine, I think we both overreacted a bit." He gave her a smile to which she returned. Suddenly Bonnie's head jerked up, remembering something she had been meaning to ask him since before everything between them had even happened.

"Since we are allies, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure why not witchy."

"Well I was wondering, since you know so much about witches, could you help me train. I'm having difficult learning a few techniques an since I don't really have anyone to help me with witchcraft since…" She trailed off not wanting to get on the topic of her grandmother's death. She was surprised the flash of guilt that passed across Damon's face. She knew he was sorry that his actions practically killed her grandmother but he was never really one to show remorse.

"Yeah I'll help you." He said quietly. "How about you meet me by the waterfalls in the woods by the boarding house tomorrow morning at 10:30?"

"That works thanks."

"I'll see you then." And with that he was off, using his vampire speed to go wherever it was he was going.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived in the woods at 10 o'clock the next morning. She knew she was early but she couldn't wait to practice her witchcraft and had figured she could just start without Damon until he arrived. But she was shocked to find him already there when she arrived. His back was turned to her as he stared into the water of the pond before him but he knew she had arrived. He heard her coming from miles away and knew it was her by her scent. She smelt of sweet honey and lavender and he would recognize it anywhere. He turned around to face her.<p>

"You're early." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So are you." She replied, not missing a beat. He smirked at her.

"Well I guess we may as well start then." He said looking at her. She nodded in agreement. "Firstly, why don't you tell me what you would like to work on?"

"Well one of my main problems is that I get too tired to do the spells. Sometimes I get nosebleeds and I've even passed out after doing certain spells before. Is that supposed to happen?

"Well…yes and no. You're just over exhausting your powers; your body can't handle doing big spells. It'll get easier over time but your still pretty new at the whole thing so even doing small spells could tire you out. One way to help though is to get help."

"From where."

"Where do you think." He said gesturing to the forest around him. "From nature." He turned to her. "Concentrate on the air around you.

She closed her eyes and focused on the breeze that tickled her arms.

"Can you feel it? The wind moving around you, the energy swirling in it?" She nodded her head in response "Good, now grab at it. Pull it with your mind whichever way you want."

She did as he told her and slowly the air around her started moving backwards. She changed its direction and pushed a blast of air forwards, nearly knocking Damon over. She was moving it in all different directions causing the leaves to move around when she heard Damon's voice.

"Open your eyes Bonnie." She opened them and let out a small gasp followed by a soft laugh when she saw the leaves twirling around her. She couldn't hold back the smile that covered her face. She had never felt so alive. Usually magic tired her out but right now she felt as if she were gaining power from it. She was happier than she had been in a long while as she played with her new technique making the wind go in different directions moving the leaves and tree branches with it.

Damon stood watching her from a safe distance. He too had a smile on his face. Seeing the little witch so happy made him happy too. As she started to let the wind calm down he walked towards her.

"Good job Bennett. You're a natural." He smiled at her not prepared for what she was about to do. With a smile on her face she ran at him and wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard.

"Thank you so much Damon." He slowly got over his shock and wrapped his own arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

"No problem Bennett." If he had known this was how she would thank him he would have helped her weeks ago. She pulled back and he had to fight the urge to yank her straight back to him and never let her go. Instead he let his arms drop to the side and suggested that they call it a day. He noticed that she seemed a bit disappointed that they were ending so soon but he figured if she kept going she would get tired. Plus he wasn't sure how much longer he could be around her without practically jumping her so it was probably best to just call it a day. So they both said their goodbyes after deciding when they would meet up again and then went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

More than two week had passed since Damon began helping Bonnie with her magic and her witch craft wasn't the only thing improving. With all the time they spent together they had developed some sort of friendship. Damon couldn't help but admit that Bonnie had really grown on him. He looked forward to their playful banter and liked how easy it was to talk to her. And in all honesty, Bonnie felt the exact same way about him. She was actually beginning to like him, his cocky attitude and all. And she was grateful for helping her with her magic; he had taught her a lot of tricks. He had even helped her get used to using magic to defend herself and fight by training with her. And that's what they were doing at the moment in the middle of the forest.

Bonnie wiped the sweat off her forehead as she looked around trying to figure out where Damon was hidden. She heard a twig crack behind her and quickly turned and sent a blast of air in where she thought Damon would be. But there was no one there. Her body tensed when she felt Damon's body appear behind her instantly.

"Trying to kill the poor defenseless squirrels Witch?" Damon ask with a low chuckle from behind her; she could feel his warm breath against her head as he talked. She snapped out of the shocked daze he had put her in and turned to attack him only to find her had disappeared again. _Dammit _She thought as she tried to determine where he was once more.

All of the sudden she found herself being pushed backwards, only stopping when her back hit a tree. He grabbed her wrist holding them down firmly enough that she wouldn't break free but gently enough to be sure he wouldn't leave a bruise. She struggled in his grasp, desperate to break free but he countered by pushing his body firmly against her own. Damon suddenly became very aware at the way her petite body felt against his hard chest. Her scent overwhelmed his and he was slowly falling into a haze of lust before snapping out of it and quickly putting distance between his body and hers, hoping she hadn't felt his semi-erection.

"Come on Bennett." Damon said "Look around you, what can you use?"

His words shook Bonnie out of her own state of desire for him and she took a moment to compose herself. She did what he said and looked at her surroundings and her eyes landed on the branch dangling off of the tree behind her. She used her powers to break the branch off the tree and pull it towards Damon's back. It came to an instant stop before it could pierce through his skin. He realized his defeat and let go of her, earning a smug smirk from the witch.

"Don't get cocky, Witchy." Bonnie's smile slowly disappeared. "If I was aiming to kill you I could have instantly, you have to be faster."

"Well maybe I would be if somebody would give me a break every once in a while." Bonnie snapped at him, deep down she knew it wasn't his fault but she was in a bad mood and he was just making her angry.

"Wow." Damon said holding his hands up in surrender "I'm just trying to help here, no need to get all bitchy about it." She scoffed at him and went to sit down by a tree, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh as she leaned against it.

Damon just stood there for a minute, watching her and wondering if talking to her would just make her more upset. Lucky for him he didn't have to make that decision for she spoke to him first.

"You're right, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just not in the best of moods at the moment."

"You wanna talk about it." He asked nonchalantly but when Bonnie gazed into his baby blue eyes she could see the sincerity and concern swirling through them.

She stayed quiet for a moment before replying quietly. "My birthday's tomorrow."

"And that's a bad thing." Damon stated confusingly "I thought teenage girls were supposed to love birthdays." Her gaze traveled downwards as she looked sadly at the grassy ground.

"My dad left town this morning." She said softly. She didn't want it to bother her and when her father had told her that he wouldn't be home for her birthday she acted as if it were no big deal but it was. She wasn't just upset that her father was missing her birthday, in fact it wouldn't be the only one he had missed, but it would be the first one without her grams.

"Well your Dads a dick." Damon said matter-of-factly as he went to sit beside her. "And he must be an idiot if he thinks anything, especially work, is better than spending time with you." He turned to smile at her and she caught his gaze, smiling back at his sweet words. It was times like these that Bonnie was glad she and Damon had become friends. Sure she secretly loved his snarky, sarcastic attitude but she also loved seeing his gentle side. She knew he didn't reveal it to many people and it made her feel fuzzy inside to think that he felt comfortable enough to reveal it to her.

"Caroline and Elena are throwing me a party tomorrow." Bonnie said after they had sat in silence for a moment.

"And I wasn't invited?" He said in a mockingly offended tone, she glared at him and he continued speaking "Have something against parties?"

"No, of course not. It's just…" She tried to fine the right words to express how she was feeling "It's just after everything that's happened this past year and everything that's going on right now I feel like…I don't know I just feel like it's not right."

"Well I think it's perfect. You need a break Bennett. Maybe you should try having fun for once, you could use it." He was slightly teasing her of course but she smacked him on the arm anyways.

"Hey I can have fun." She yelled.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." He picked her up, lifting her over his shoulder. She screamed his name and pounded on his back with her tiny fist but he just smirked and kept moving.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Bonnie shrieked and Damon complied, however he didn't put her down on the ground but instead dropped her in the small lake in the forest.

She plunged into the cold water with a high pitched scream, instantly rising to the surface to glare at Damon who was now laughing at her.

"Oh you are so gonna pay." She said with a devious look in her eyes. Suddenly the ground beneath Damon's feet collapsed under him and Damon found himself in the water too.

"You shouldn't have done that, little witch." And then he was underwater, swimming toward her quickly. She tried to swim away but he was too fast and she quickly found herself wrapped up in his strong arms. She struggled to break free but when he started to tickle her sides all hope was lost. They both succumbed to laughter and Damon stopped tickling her, however his arms remained around her. Their laughter slowing died down as they gazed into one another's eyes, becoming aware of how their wet bodies were pressed tightly together. Simultaneously they pulled apart, both immediately missing the feel of the others body against their own.

"We should probably head get going now." Damon said somewhat reluctantly. "It's getting late."

Bonnie nodded her head and they got out of the water. Damon noticed how much Bonnie was shivering as she went to get her car keys and without a word handed her his dry leather jacket that he had discarded early that day during training. She stared at it for a moment before accepeting it and wrapping it around her shoulders, relishing in the warmth it gave her.

"Thank you Damon." Bonnie said sincerely. He just shrugged, not thinking it was all that big of a deal. He turned to head home but she wasn't finished speaking. "Not just for the jacket, for everything. For the training and for… and for cheering me up." He turned his head back around to smile at her.

"Anytime Bennett." And then he sped off towards his home, leaving Bonnie to do the same as she climbed into her car.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Caroline." Elena yelled up the stairs as Bonnie and her waited for their blonde friend to finish getting ready. Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Caroline to spend more time getting ready for Bonnie's party than Bonnie did. She finally came down stairs looking just as stunning as she always did in her navy blue blouse and black leggings. Bonnie herself was wearing an olive green sundress with a black cardigan over it and had curled her hair. All three girls looked beautiful and now that Caroline was ready they could finally leave.<p>

The party was at Tyler's house, Caroline had begged him to let them have it there because she was sick and tired of having parties at the Grille and considering what had happened a few weeks ago, Bonnie was immensely pleased he agreed. When the girls arrived most of the guests were already there and Bonnie immediately found herself being swarmed by people wishing her happy birthday and what not.

She smiled and thanked them before walking off to get a drink. She grabbed a cup of what she assumed was spiked punch and chugged the whole cup. She still wasn't exactly in the party mood but she wanted to seem happy to please her friends. Therefore she was going to need all the alcohol she could get to survive the night.

"Wow there" A familiar voice said from beside her "You do realize that stuff is spiked Bonnie, you might wanna slow down a bit." She put her cup down to find Matt smiling at her. He gave her a quick hug to which she returned.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie."

"Thanks Mattie."

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong." Bonnie couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. She and Matt had been good friends since they were little and he had always been able to read her like a book. Obviously he still could.

"I'm fine Matt." She smiled reassuringly at him. He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. Not only did he know her well enough to know what she was feeling but he was also able to realize when she didn't want to talk about something and he wasn't one to push so he let it go. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a hand landed on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Excuse me." Bonnie didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Damon. "But I would like to have a word with the birthday girl." Matt's eyes darted to Bonnie's, wanting to make sure it was okay with her, and when she gave him a small nod he said goodbye and walked off to go talk with Tyler and some football players.

Bonnie turned towards Damon. "Crashing my party; how nice of you Damon." She said sarcastically. He just smirked at her.

"Oh please, don't pretend you're not absolutely delighted to see me." She blushed at his comment. He was right, she was happy to see him but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I don't know I see you pretty often, you get kinda old after a while." She playfully teased him.

"Your words wound me, Witchy" he placed a hand over his heart as he pretended to be in pain earning an amused scoff from Bonnie. She was about to make another snarky comment when she heard Caroline yelling her name.

She sighed "She won't stop yelling until I respond so I should proabably go see what she wants."

"For the sake of everyone's ears that's probably a good idea." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him turning to leave and go find Caroline but was stopped when his hand shot out to grab her wrist gently. She turned to face him, finding his face a lot closer to her own than she had expected. It must have been unexpected for him too because he took a second to compose himself before remembering why he had stopped her in the first place.

"Happy Birthday Bonnie." His voice was soft and gentle.

"Thank you Damon." She replied before turning around and going to find her friend. He watched her walk away, admiring the view, before going to find a drink.

* * *

><p>Damon clutched the cheap beer tightly in his hand as he watched Bonnie dance with Jeremey Gilbert. Jeremey fucking Gilbert. She had been dancing with her friends for the past hour or so and Damon had been thoroughly enjoying it up until the Gilbert boy decided to butt in and ask her to dance. The sight of them dancing together infuriated him. He didn't appreciate the way the awkward teenagers had his hands all over Bonnie and was seconds away from ripping his stupid head off. The only thing controlling his anger was the fact that he knew just how pissed Bonnie would be if he did that and he didn't want that. But that didn't stop him from murderously glaring at the boy as he drank his beer.<p>

Bonnie was confused when she looked up and caught him staring. She had no idea what she had done to earn a glare like that. There eye's connected and Bonnie saw something in them that she couldn't quite recognize.

A rush of possessiveness ran through Damon when he looked at Bonnie. He couldn't take it anymore and quickly drained his beer before slamming it down on the table beside him and rushing out of the room. Bonnie noticed this and quickly left Jeremy's embrace briefly excusing herself before running after Damon, determine to figure out what was wrong.

She found him standing outside on the Lockwood's back porch, his hands gripping the railing tightly as he bent over it.

"Damon…" She said quietly as she out to touch his shoulder. His body tensed under her touch. She took her hand away and let it fall to her side. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" She asked desperate to know why he was acting this way.

He slowly turned around, his hard eyes softened when he saw the concerned state she was in. He had no right to be mad at her. It wasn't like they were dating or anything, hell they were barely even friends. He shouldn't have gotten jealous just because she was dancing with another guy. He shouldn't like her as much as he did. But that's just it. He did get jealous and he did like her and he felt so confused and angry at himself for having these feelings he didn't know how to act.

"I'm fine Witchy." She frowned at his answer, knowing he was lying.

"No you're not Damon. You can talk to me; you-"

"I said I was fine!" He yelled, he knew he shouldn't be angry with her but he was having trouble controlling his temper.

"Don't yell at me. I'm just trying to help Damon, that's what friends do!" She yelled right back at him as she glared into his eyes.

"I don't need your help, Bonnie." He snarled turning away from her, no longer being able to hold her gaze.

"Well then what do you need Damon?" Bonnie cried out exasperatedly. His body froze and so did hers as she waited for an answer. He turned around facing her and the look in his eyes made her shudder. He looked so lost and conflicted, as if he were fighting a war of emotions inside his beautiful head. He turned his gaze away from hers and looked down at the floor.

"I…" He began but then he stopped himself. He looked up at her, a fierce look in his eyes. He stared at her for a second before walking up to her so they were face to face and without warning he crashed his lips down to hers. His hands were on either side of his face as he kissed her with all the built up tension and passion he felt inside.

At first she did nothing, the shock of his actions rendering her ability to respond useless. But after a few seconds she couldn't help but move her lips against his. The second he felt her respond he deepened the kiss. Their bodies were molded together perfectly and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to her as she clung to him tightly. He slowly pushed her backwards, stopping when her body met the wall. He kissed her desperately, as if at any moment she would be taken away from him and disappear forever. He moaned into her mouth as her fingers found his way into his dark lock, tugging and pulling them. His hands traveled down her waist to her thighs and he urgently lifted her legs up to wrap them against his waist. He forcefully pushed her back further into the wall again, adjusting to the delightful new position. She pulled away, gasping for air and his lips found his way to her neck. He gently sucked and nipped at the skin of her neck, teasing her with his tongue and a wide smile spread over his face at the loud moan he got out of her. She roughly yanked on his hair to pull his lips back to her own and kissed him fiercely.

They couldn't get enough of each other as they both clutched one another, kissing passionately. When they both finally pulled away, they took a second to catch her breath, leaning there foreheads against each other's.

Then Bonnie pulled away abruptly, snapping out of her lustful daze she realized what she had just done. What they had just done. She couldn't wrap her head around it, he was Damon Salvatore! She wasn't supposed to kiss him, let alone enjoy kissing him.

Damon noticed the conflicted look on her face and reached out to grab her arm gently, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that, Bonnie. I-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't be sorry Damon. If I didn't want that to happen I wouldn't have kissed you back." She looked him in the eye, wanting him to know she didn't regret it, she was just confused. "It's just…why did you do it?" He laughed.

"Do what, kiss you? Well that's generally what's done when a guy find a girl incredibly hot and attractive and can't get them out of their head." He walked closer to her as he talked, a smirk on his face. He stroked her cheek gently with his right hand, starring into her eyes to let her know how true his words were.

Bonnie was shocked, her mouth forming a shape of a perfectly little O as she looked into Damon's genuine gaze. She felt a rush of warmth run over her and she couldn't help but reach up to press her lips to his once more. He quickly responded and she opened her mouth, letting him ravish it with his god like tongue. He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back. This kiss was slower than their first one, less desperate but just as passionate. They found themselves loving the feeling of their bodies pressed against one another's. They both reluctantly pulled away when Bonnie felt the need to breathe, cursing her human lung capacity for not lasting longer. Once again they rested their foreheads together but this time neither pulled away.

"Were good at that." Damon stated with a smirk on his face. Bonnie laughed at him, casuing him to internally moan at the way her body shook against his.

"What, kissing?" She smiled up at him. He pecked her on the lips once more before replying.

"Yeah, we should do it more often." He said it cockily and casually but as Bonnie stared into his eyes she could see the vulnerability behind them. Bonnie let out a sigh.

"What is this Damon?" She asked quietly, referring to whatever sort of relationship they seemed to have formed. Damon sighed. He hated these conversations. He was no good at them.

"I honestly don't know Bennett. But as long as we keep kissing I'll like whatever it is." She smiled at him, not completely satisfied with his answer but she knew it was probably the best she would get out of him. To her surprise, he wasn't finished talking yet.

"I like you Witchy. More than I want to admit. More than I probably should. But I like you a lot. When I saw you with Jeremy…" He stopped as the rage he felt earlier slowly crept back into his mind. "I wanted to rip his hands off for touching you." He pulled her closer, his possessiveness seeping through. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead into hers as he willed his anger to go away. "I want to be the only guy that can touch you like that."

Bonnie gasped at his confession. He was jealous. Damon freaking Salvatore had gotten jealous of a teenage boy none the less. Maybe she should have been angry at him, he had no right to be jealous, but instead she felt immensely pleased. She usually hated it when guys got jealous and possessive but with Damon it was different. She liked the thought of only being his and how much it drove him crazy to see her with another guy.

"I know I'm not really known for relationships and all." Damon began as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. "But I want you in more ways than one and I don't want to share." The intensity of his gaze made Bonnie shiver.

"Well that works both ways Damon." Bonnie replied cautiously. "I don't want you to be with anyone else either."

"Done" he said without a second's hesitation. Bonnie smiled.

"I can't believe Damon Salvatore just agreed to be in a monogamous relationship." Damon chuckled at her.

"Is that what I agreed too?" He joked, "I may just have to rethink these terms." He had a smile on his face as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Well if-" She was cut off by the sound of Caroline and Elena yelling for her. She and Damon had been outside for a while and they were probably wondering where she had disappeared to. She let out a groan as she reluctantly pulled away from Damon.

"We could just ditch the rest of the party and go back to my place." Damon suggested waggling his eyebrows.

"I wish I could but I can't Damon, it's my party." He nodded, understanding.

"I'm gonna head home then. Enjoy the rest of your party birthday girl." He pressed another soft kiss to her mouth before turning to leave with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Damon" Bonnie's small voice made him stop and turn around to face her. She was staring at the ground and he was beginning to worry when she wasn't able to find the right words to say. "I… Can we maybe not tell anyone about this?" She said unsurely, not wanting to offend him.

"What, embarrassed of me already?" He chuckled at the look of panic that spread over her face.

"What? No of course not. It's just…I know the others won't approve and I don't want to have to them constantly dishing out reasons why not to date you. I want to get used to this before we have to defend are relationship to them."

"If you want to keep us a secret we can Bonnie. Hell, it'll probably be better if we do for a while. This way we can enjoy are time and I won't have to worry about Blondie staking me in my sleep." He said it with a smirk on his face, acting like he didn't really care, but in all honesty Damon was relieved she didn't want to tell anyone. He knew her friends would spend day and night pointing out all the reasons he was wrong for her and he worried she would believe them. Though she had every right in the world to, he was wrong for her in more ways than one but he was too selfish to just accept that. He wanted Bonnie and he wasn't about to let anything take her away from him.

"Thank you Damon." She smiled at him, earning a smile in return. Caroline's voice sounded from inside the house once again and Damon took it as his que to leave. However before he could completely turn around Bonnie rushed up to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She pulled back flashing him a smile and a fast goodbye before running back into the house to find her friends, leaving him standing on the porch, watching her go.

He smirked as he thought about the unplanned turn that the night had taken. It was a good turn though. Damon knew he wasn't generally one to do relationships, but the thought of being able to kiss his beautiful witch overjoyed him. He probably should be mad at himself, for letting the witch get under his skin, but he had never felt more content. Bonnie Bennett was finally his and in all honesty, he had never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

"Damon I have to get back to class." Bonnie said holding back a moan as Damon ravished her neck with god-like kisses. They were currently in Damon baby blue car which was parked a few blocks away from the high school. Damon had texted Bonnie and managed to convince her to skip 4th period to spend some 'quality' time with him. So in other words they had spent the past 45 minutes making out.

"Ah come on Bonbon." Damon pleaded, "Why can't you just skip next period too, actually you might as well just ditch for the rest of the day." He pulled her body even closer to his own, not wanting to let her go just yet.

Bonnie let out a sigh, closing her eyes and burying her face in Damon's neck. She didn't want to leave either but she had already ditched school yesterday to be with Damon and her friends were starting to get suspicious. Plus she couldn't afford to keep missing school. But yet she still couldn't bring herself to climb off of Damon's lap and instead found herself thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her back.

She allowed herself to enjoy his embrace for a few moments before pulling away. "I can't stay Damon, you know I can't." He stared at her for a second before nodding and leaning in to touch his lips to hers.

"Fine." He said, pulling away slightly "But I think I deserve a goodbye kiss." She smiled at him before complying to his wish. She leaned down and kissed him passionately as her fingers crept up to play with the dark hair she had grown to love. Damon moaned into her mouth as he pulled her closer. His hand ran up and down her slender torso before resting them on her waist. His grip was strong but gentle as he slowly moved her to grind against his throbbing member, desperate to relive his desire. She grinded against him, relishing in the sensation that ran through her body. She knew she should pull back, at the rate they were going he would never let her get back to class, but she couldn't find the strength to do so.

However, Damon could. As much as it pained him to pull away, he knew if they kept going all his control would be out the window and he would end up taking her right there in his car and he couldn't do that to her. They hadn't really talked about it but he knew she wasn't ready to do "it" yet. He always managed to stop before things went too far, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but lately his self-control had been diminishing. Which is exactly why he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers as her breathing calmed.

"Still wanna leave?" He asked jokingly. She just smiled at him, slightly rolling her eyes before climbing off of his lap and going to sit in the passenger seat.

"Now I'm officially late to 5th hour, I better get going." She turned and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek and then went to leave but his hand darted out to stop her.

"Are you doing anything after school?" He questioned.

"No, you want me to come over?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out." Bonnie frowned.

"Damon, there's no way people wouldn't find out about us if-" he cut her off.

"No they wouldn't, I never said we would go out in Mystic Falls." She gave him a confused look and he explained more. "There's a bar a few towns over, it's only about an hour away, I was thinking it might be nice being able to be seen together in public."

"I think you might be right." Bonnie said softly "That sounds like a great idea." He smirked at her.

"I'll pick you up at 5, wear something nice." Bonnie let out a small chuckle before getting out of the car and shutting the door. As she walked to her next class she wore a wide grin on her face very similar to the one on Damon's face as he drove away.

* * *

><p>As promised, Damon showed up at Bonnie's house at 5:00 ready to pick up his date. He was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow to reveal his muscular arm and a pair of dark jeans, the sight of him sent a rush of desire through Bonnie's body when she opened the door to greet him.<p>

Damon however felt more than just desire when he came face to face with the witch. His mouth hung open while his eyes traveled over her curvy body, taking in her appearance. She was wearing tight black leggings with a short sleeved, scoop neck red blouse that had a black belt wrapped around the waist. To top it off she was wearing black heels that showed off the curve of her cave muscles perfectly. She was gorgeous. Once Damon finished openly checking her out he looked into her eyes, noticing she was blushing.

"You look hot Bennett." Her blush grew along with the smile on her face and Damon couldn't help but smirk.

"You don't look to bad yourself Salvatore." Bonnie said as she stepped out of her house, shutting the door behind her. Damon pulled her to him immediately.

"Don't I always." He said cockily before crashing his lips to hers. She immediately responded, pushing her lips against his. He bit down on her lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in to battle with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her to him as his own arms traveled up and down her body, desperate to feel every inch of her. She let out a soft moan when he roughly pushed her against the door, a moan escaping from his own mouth as her body pushed even closer to his. Out of breath, Bonnie pulled away and leaned her head against the door as Damon found himself enjoying the access her scoop necked shirt gave him as he gently kissed her neck.

"We could always just stay in tonight." Damon mumbled against her skin. Bonnie let out a gentle laugh, causing Damon to moan and pull her body even closer from the sensation it gave him.

"Tempting, but no." Damon smirked, knowing that would be her answer. He dived in for one more short kiss before pulling away.

"Well then lets get going."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of driving, Damon and Bonnie found themselves driving through the city of Virginia Beach. Bonnie had only been to the city a couple of times, once when she went on a shopping trip with Elena and Caroline and another when they went down to the beach for a day, but she had never been there at night. It was a beautiful city and Bonnie found herself mesmerized by all the lights and colors. It was definitely different from the small town of Mystic Falls.<p>

Damon watched Bonnie out of the corner of his eye as she looked out the window with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but love how excited she was just to be in the small city. He himself had been here, as well as a number of other of cities, more times than her could remember. He no longer got that feeling of excitement to go someplace because he had lived for so long he had already been everywhere. But being with her brought that feeling back, and he loved it.

He pulled into a parking spot a couple blocks away from the bar he was taking her to and got out of the car. Bonnie followed his lead, getting out and going to stand by him.

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly. He smiled and held out his hand for her to take.

"You'll see." A smirk danced across his lips as the two walked hand and hand to their destination.

It was only a short walk and the Bonnie quickly found herself standing in awe in front of a tall building, lit up with colorful lights. There was a long line of people waiting to get in to the obviously popular club but Damon ignored the line altogether and walked straight to the bouncer who was letting people in.

Bonnie stood slightly behind Damon as he leaned forward to whisper something in the bouncer's ear. The guy nodded before letting the two of them in.

"How'd you do that?" Bonnie questioned as they entered the club. "Complusion?" She hadn't seen Damon look into the guys eyes so she didn't think that could be the reason but she couldn't think of another explanation as to why the security guard would just let them in.

Damon just smiled smugly, "I have my ways." Bonnie rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer and instead followed Damon as he led them to the bar. They sat down and Damon ordered to shots, flashing a devilish grin at Bonnie.

"You do realize I'm underage." Bonnie deadpanned, staring at him. He simply smiled at her in return.

"While trust me Witchy." Damon said letting his eyes travel over her body once again. "You could definitely pass for 21." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him but couldn't help the blush that settled on her cheeks, nor could she stop the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

"And if I don't?" Damon smirked.

"Vampire remember." His eyes softened somewhat as he reached to grab her hand. "Just let yourself have some fun, Bonnie, you don't need to worry when you're with me." He wanted Bonnie to be able to enjoy herself. She had been a lot more relaxed lately, but ever since he had gotten to know her he had been able to see just how stressful her life was. Between being a witch that protected the whole town, a good friend, one of the top students in her school, and having to practically take care of herself she didn't have much free time and Damon hated that. She of all people deserved some fun and he was going to make sure she got some.

After having a few drinks, and one hamburger un which Bonnie quickly devoured much to Damon's amusement, the two found themselves making their way to the dance floor. Damon took Bonnie's hand and spun her around as they danced to the upbeat song. Bonnie waved her hands in the air as she and Damon danced wildly. She let out a laugh as he twirled her around once more and Damon felt a smile spread across his face as he saw how much she was enjoying herself.

They danced like that for a while, jumping up and down to the beat along with the rest of the crowd until Bonnie felt herself growing tired. She stopped dancing, although her body continued to sway to the beat of the song, and she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. He immediately followed her lead and wrapped his muscular arms around her small waist. She leaned her head against his chest and let out a content sigh as he rested his cheek against the crown of her head. They staid like that for a moment, gently moving to the beat of the music, before Damon lifted his head up to look at Bonnie. She too lifted her head and he took the opportunity to press his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as he spoke.

"If you're tired I could take you home." She shook her head against his.

"I'd much rather stay right here if that's okay with you." He smiled.

"More than okay." He leaned forward to press his lips briefly against hers before pulling her bod flush against his and resting his chin on the crook of her neck. She buried her face into his neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. They danced like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of the others arms wrapped around them.

Bonnie's hands went to play with Damon's hair and he repressed a moan as she tugged at his beautiful locks. His hands casually moved up and down her back, rubbing it gently. As his hands moved lower and lower they Bonnie felt herself becoming more and more aroused. His lips went to suck gently on her neck and his teeth bit and nibbled every inch of her caramel skinned neck. She let out a low moan could feel Damon's cocky grin grow against her neck. She decided she was going to tease him back and quickly turned around in his arms. She pressed her back against his and Damon quickly recovered and wrapped his arms back around her waist, his lips on her neck once more. He was more than shocked when she began to move her hips back and forth against his own. He couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips as she grinded into him and it was now her turn to smile smugly. A quiet growl erupted from inside him and he roughly pulled her against him, turning her head to devour her lips. She turned back to him and kissed him just as fiercely. They pulled away moments later, both gasping for air. Bonnie blushed as she realized they were surrounded by people and apparently Damon realized this to because within seconds she found herself being lifted off her feet and rushed to the nearest bathroom at vampire speed.

The second they were in the bathroom Damon had her up against the wall, not even caring to check if there were people already in the bathroom. At this point he could really care less. His lips roughly pushed against hers and she pushed back with just as much passion. He pulled her legs up and she quickly wrapped them tightly around his waist, grinding against his erection. Damon suddenly realized how far they were going and attempted to rid himself of his lustful daze by pulling away and catching his breath. Bonnie, however, started laying a trail of wet kisses against his neck and face, making it practically impossible for him to think of anything except ravishing her with his body.

"Bonnie." He tried to say her name sternly but instead his voice came out in a moan, rough with desire. "Bonnie stop." He finally managed to whimper out. She quickly pulled away, a hurt expression overcoming her face. His eyes softened and he leaned his forehead against hers, trying to let her know she didn't do anything wrong.

"If we keep going I won't be able to stop." His voice was steadier now but they could both still hear the raw desire in it. Bonnie's eyes softened as well, finally noticing how tense his body was, as if he was literally fighting off the desire to take her. She knew how much Damon wanted to make love to her but she hadn't realized how far she had been pushing his restraint. But after tonight, Bonnie realized she wouldn't have minded if he let his control falter. They had only been together for about 3 weeks but Bonnie trusted Damon. And she wanted to have him just as much as he wanted her.

"You don't have to stop Damon." Damon's eyes darted to hers, surprise evident in them.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked quietly. She nodded and he leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the lips before pulling back again.

"Ok, but not here, not yet Bonnie." Her eyes filled with disappointment as he removed his legs from around him.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Well for one, I refuse to have are first time be in the bathroom of some overcrowded club, I want are first time to be special, something you'll never forget, although I doubt you'd be able too." He spoke confidently and his words brought a smile to Bonnie's face. She never expected Damon to be a romantic but over the past few weeks she discovered that it was just another one of the many sides he didn't show to anyone but her. Sure he wasn't really into all that cheesy relationship crap but he was passionate and she loved that.

"Plus," Damon continued with a smirk on his face, "Are date's not over yet."

"Really!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"Of course, now come on we have places to go." He took her hand and exited the club.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect." Bonnie whispered, her back resting against Damon's chest as the two sat on the sand watching the calm waves of the ocean. After leaving the club they walked around the city for a while before entering a small ice cream shop that, according to Damon, had the best ice cream in the world. He was right of course and after finishing her ice cream there she convinced Damon to buy her another one before they left so she could take it with her. At the ice cream parlor, the two found themselves animatedly conversing about a variety of subjects. Not only did Bonnie learn that Damon had lived on this city a total of 7 separate times but she also learned that he just so happened to be the owner of the club he had taken her to which explains why he had been able to get in so easily.<p>

They decided to end their tour of the city at the beach. Technically it was closed but Damon managed to convince Bonnie that if someone caught them he would just compel their way out of it. Now the two sat in silence, staring into the never ending ocean. Bonnie couldn't but wish the night would never end. She loved spending time with Damon, he made her feel happy and relaxed. She wished things could be like they were here in Mystic Falls. She hated having to hide there relationship, although she knew in the long run it was probably for the best. But that didn't stop her from wishing she could kiss Damon whenever she wanted wherever she wanted just like she could tonight.

* * *

><p>The two reluctantly decided to leave after sitting on the beach for a while and made their way back to Damon's car before heading home to Mystic Falls. It was late when they finally made it to Bonnie's house, about 1:00 in the morning but luckily Bonnie's father was out on another business trip. Bonnie had fallen asleep in the car and Damon couldn't find the will to wake her from her peaceful sleep, instead deciding to carry her inside. However he was quickly met with a predicament when he realized he still hadn't been invited in.<p>

The issue of inviting him in had never really come up before, they generally spent most there time at the boarding house or in the forest and Damon hadn't wanted to her to feel like he had to let him in. So he let out a sigh and called her name gently, trying to wake her.

She opened her eyes and realized they were no longer in the car but standing on her porch. Well Damon was standing she was actually cradled in his arms. She immediately realized what he had been trying to do and shocked him by what she said next.

"You can come in Damon." She said softly. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I trust you." Damon smiled back at her. He opened her door and carried her upstairs, lying her gently on her bed. She sat up and went to find pajamas and Damon turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Stay." She asked quietly, her tone held a hint of hopefulness. He nodded his head and went to sit down on her bed when she went to the bathroom to change. When she came back she found him lying under the covers of her bed, his chest bare and his shoes on the ground. She crawled into bed next to him and rested her head against his firm chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he let her calming scent surround him, lulling him into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

"Make it stop." Damon groaned pulling a pillow over his head to cover his ears. Bonnie began to stir from his movement and realized that her phone was ringing. She sighed and attempted to reach over and grab it but a pair of strong arms just so happened to tighten their grip on her waist and pulled her closer, making it impossible for her to reach the phone that had now stopped ringing.

"Damon!" Bonnie groaned, although she had a smile on her lips. He just chuckled and turned her in his arms so he could drag his lips down the length of her neck, playfully kissing it causing Bonnie to giggle. Her phone began ringing again but Damon chose to ignore it, his kisses becoming more and more passionate. Bonnie however was curious to see who it was and despite Damon's protest, she managed to fight her way to the phone and answered it.

"Bonnie where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for like half an hour?" Damon sighed internally when Caroline's voice erupted from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Care I was asleep, what's up?" Bonnie asked kindly.

"Well Elena and I thought it would be nice if the three of us could hang out today." As Caroline continued speaking an impatient Damon went back to kissing the side of Bonnie's neck, ignoring her attempts to push him away. She found herself fighting back a moan as Damon's tongue ravished her, sending a rush of arousal through both bodies.

"So you're coming, right Bonnie?" Caroline said as Bonnie tried to snap herself out of her daze of lust.

"Ye-yeah I'll be there." Bonnie stuttered out as quickly as she could, attempting to hide the huskiness of her voice. She quickly hung up before Caroline could get another word in and Damon immediately moved his lips from her neck to her lips. Bonnie allowed herself to enjoy the moment before pulling away and slapping Damon on the arm.

"What was that for?" Damon asked feigning innocence as Bonnie glared at him.

"If Caroline asks me why I sounded so strange on the phone I swear to god I might just murder you." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well it's not my fault Blondie decided to call before I got my morning make-out session." He sexily whispered in her ear, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Ah, ah, ah." Bonnie said pulling away "I have to go get ready." She grinned as his face fell into a frown.

"But why can't we spend the day together, I'm much more fun than Vampire Barbie and buzzkill Bob." He whined.

"Damon I spent basically all of yesterday with you, and the day before that, and the day before that. It's time for me to get some girl time." With that she hopped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to get ready, leaving Damon to pout.

Three best friends sat around a table, laughing and conversing with each other as they ate there meal. Bonnie had a wide smile on her face as she listened to Caroline talk about the latest gossip happening in the small town of Mystic Falls. She had thoroughly enjoyed her day out with her friends. They went shopping in town, all three girls spending more money than intended, and now were having dinner at the Grille.

Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if things would be like this after her friends found out about her relationship with Damon. At the thought about Damon she found herself drifting into her own little word thinking about how happy she had been since they had decided to become more than just two people working on the same side. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Caroline called her name.

Bonnie snapped out of her daydreaming only to meet two pairs of eyes giving her questioning looks.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" Elena asked "You've been kinda zoning in and out all day. Bonnie internally sighed. Although she enjoyed her day with her friends Bonnie had spent a good majority of her time thinking about Damon. She couldn't help it. Everything seemed to remind her of him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired." Bonnie stated flatly, hoping they would accept her answer. Elena seemed to but of course Caroline did not.

"Would that be because of the mysterious stranger in your bed this morning?" Caroline asked with a grin, raising her eyes suggestively. Bonnie froze, not knowing how to respond.

"Woah, wait. What guy?' A confused Elena asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Caroline." Bonnie stated firmly.

"Oh come on Bonnie, not only did your voice give it away, but I heard noises in the background."

"Well maybe you're just going crazy Care because I was the only one in my bed this morning." Bonnie said starring directly at her friend. She hated lying to them but she wasn't ready for them to find out yet, and she really didn't want Caroline to go on some crazy rampage trying to find some mystery guy. The two friends stared each other down for a few moments before Caroline nodded her head and changed the subject, realizing that whether Bonnie was telling the truth or not she really didn't want to talk about it.

The trio had finished their meals and were just sitting at their table when, talking, when the door opened and in stepped the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie's gaze quickly found Damon's and he stared her down as he walked towards the table, his brother next to him. When Caroline and Elena followed Bonnie's gaze they turned their heads and saw the brothers as well.

"Hey Stefan." Elena's sweet voice caused Bonnie to immediately tear her eyes away from Damon, realizing that she had been openly staring at him. When the brothers arrived at the booth Stefan scooted in next to Elena and Caroline, leaving Damon to slide in next to Bonnie.

"What's he doing here?" Caroline said pointing towards Damon, clearly unhappy with his presences.

"He is sitting right here. No need to be rude Barbie." Damon said, a smirk adorning his face.

"Oh yeah cause your one to talk asshole." Caroline glared at him. Damon went to snap back at her but stopped when he felt a tender hand rest on his thigh. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Bonnie. He took a deep breath before letting his shoulders relax and decided to just ignore Caroline's comment.

Slightly taken aback by the way Damon had just behaved Caroline remained silent as well. Elena began talking again, and the group listened as she told Stefan about their day, Caroline jumping in to contribute to the story every once in a while.

Bonnie and Damon, although appearing to be listening to the conversation, were casually stealing glances at the other as the rest of the group talked. Damon moved his hand to rest on top of Bonnie's, which had remained on his thigh. He rubbed his thumb up and down causing a goofy smile to unconsciously cover Bonnie's face.

"What are you smiling about Bonnie?" Caroline asked when she noticed the grin on her friends face. Bonnie's eyes darted up and the smile left her face. She raised her hand to touch her face; she hadn't even realized she was smiling.

"Oh, um…nothing. I was just thinking about random stuff." Bonnie replied flustered, Damon started to laugh beside her, knowing what the real reason behind her smile was. Bonnie, annoyed by Damon's amusement of her, stomped on his feet. Not expecting that, Damon let out a quick 'ow' before turning to glare at Bonnie who was now chuckling herself. Stefan, Elena, and Caroline stopped their conversation briefly to give the two strange looks but when the Damon and Bonnie just shrugged at them they went back to their conversation.

A little while later, when Jeremy and Matt showed up, Damon excused himself and went to sit at the bar, drinking his usual bourbon. He kept an eye on the group, specifically Bonnie of course. He couldn't help but notice the way little Gilbert acted around her. It was so painfully obvious the dweeb had a crush on her. Damon was sure Bonnie would never go for him but that didn't stop the anger that coursed through his body as the boy shamelessly flirted with his girl. And the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it. Not unless he wanted everyone finding out about their relationship. So instead he stayed at the bar, finding comfort in the fact that by the look on her face, Bonnie obviously wasn't too pleased with Jeremy's flirting.

Bonnie found her gaze drifting to Damon's as Jeremy talked to her about who knows what. She could tell by his tense shoulders and the short death glares that he was sending towards Jeremy that he was unhappy. She just hoped he could control his anger enough not to make a scene. His eyes flashed to hers and she caught his gaze and held it. As he looked back at her his eyes softened and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He kept his gaze on hers for a moment longer before turning away completely and going back to his drink.

Suddenly Bonnie's phone rang and she excused herself to go take the call in privacy. Damon watched her as her face visibly fell, obviously not happy with whatever news she had received. He watched her sadly say goodbye to whoever was on the phone and a feeling of concern swept over him. She walked back to go sit with the group, who were all completely oblivious to the change in Bonnie's mood.

She quietly excused herself to go to the bathroom. There was no one else in side when she entered and she went to the sink, resting her hands on the cool marble. The door opened and her head snapped up, her green eyes meeting the pale blue she had grown quiet fond of.

"Who was on the phone?" Damon questioned cautiously. She looked at him wearily and the let her eyes drop to the floor before replying.

"My dad." Her voice was soft as she spoke, an underlining tone of sadness evident.

"And." Damon said, urging her to elaborate.

"And nothing." Her voice rose a bit as she spoke, the sadness that it held before turning into anger. "He just wanted to let me know that he won't be home for another month because his work gave him the choice to go on a business trip to London and he accepted it." She shook her head and turned back to rest her hands on the sink again.

"Bonnie" Damon sighed, hating seeing her so unhappy.

"I'm just being stupid." She said quietly "He has to work, I should be grateful for all the hard work he does to give me a good life. I…I just wish he would spend some time with me to. He's the only family I have left and I feel like I barely know him. I-never mind I'm just being over dramatic." She shook her head again, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

A distressed look came over Damon's features as he witnessed just how broken his little witch was. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched her slowly crumple before him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore and did the only thing he could think of to provide comfort. He took two long strides before reaching her and engulfing her into his arms. She wrapped her own arms tightly around him and he soothingly stroked her hair.

"You're not being dramatic Bonnie." Damon said softly as he continued to hold her. She nodded her head against his chest and sunk even further into his embrace, letting his body relax her own.

"I should go back out there before one of them realizes I'm gone." Bonnie said reluctantly pulling away from Damon's comforting body. Damon groaned and pulled her back to him.

"Fine but I'll only let you leave if you promise not to sit next to the annoying Gilbert boy." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh Damon are you jealous." He pulled away to stare directly into her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am." His face dropped into a frown as he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I hate not being able to do anything when some awkward teenager flirts with my girl."

"Damon-"Bonnie started; wanting to remind him why they were keeping their relationship a secret in the first place but he interrupted her.

"I know, I know. I don't want to tell anyone yet either, don't worry I'm enjoying myself to much to let the Scooby gang rain on my parade just yet, I just hate not being able to let people know your taken." His voice dropped "Do you know how much restraint it took me to not go over there and swoop in for a wet kiss just to shove it in that kid's face, hell it take me enough restraint to not do that when I'm not jealous. You're irresistible Bennett."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Her left hand rested against his chest as the other wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. One muscular arm wrapped around her waist as the other hand got tangled in her hair. Their tongues pushed passionately against one another's, battling for dominance.

She tugged at the collar of his expensive shirt before moving her hand down his firm chest and slipping it underneath the clothing. A low growl escaped his lips as she moved her hand soothingly up and down his toned abs, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers.

He walked forwards until Bonnie's back hit the sink and she immediately tightened both arms around his neck, indicating for him to lift her up. He complied and greedily wrapped her legs around his waist pulling her against his noticeable erection, desperate to relieve himself. She grinded into him, loving the way he felt against her. But it wasn't enough, they were both desperate for more. His hands moved underneath her shirt, gently rubbing her caramel skin. He knew he should pull away, any farther and he wouldn't be able to stop, but he already found himself having difficulty removing his body from his. He loved how perfectly she felt against him. Her body calmed and excited him in more ways than one and he loved it. She pulled away to breath, resting her head in the crook of his neck and he fought down his lust.

He began to pull away but Bonnie's arms locked around him, keeping him pressed against her body.

"Bonnie." He all but moaned out, trying to protest.

"Like I said before Damon. I'm ready. You don't have to stop." Her voice was firm and full of determination as she spoke. Damon pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "I trust you Damon. And I want this just as much as you do. So just trust me." He could see the sincerity in her eyes, she did want him. And that made his heart soar. Maybe he should have pushed her away anyways, she was young and he didn't want her to regret this, but his own needs overcame his morals. He wanted, needed her, and if she was willing then he would have her. But definitely not in the dirty bathroom of the Grille.

"When exactly will your day with your friends be done?" Damon questioned. Bonnie smiled.

"I'll tell them I have things to do at home and I can be out in less than 5 minutes." She said, briefly pressing her lips against his.

"Good, I'll meet you outside." She ran off to go say goodbye to her friends and Damon waited a few seconds before sneaking out of the Grille unnoticed and going to his car.

When Bonnie exited a few minutes later she found her dark-haired vampire leaning against his car, waiting for her. She ran up to him and launched herself in his arms, kissing his lips. He caught her and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed her deeply. They pulled away and they got in the car, driving off.

"Where are we going exactly Damon." Bonnie question after he had driven past both their houses.

"Someplace special." Damon answered mysteriously. He had thought of their destination last-minute. He hadn't wanted to take her to his place. Not only was there a chance that Stefan or Elena could come home at any moment but his bed had been used for this specific reason multiple times with multiple girls and he didn't want to give Bonnie any reason to think she was like any of those girls. He had considered going to her house. But after thinking about it he realized he had a better place in mind, he just hoped she thought so too.

When Damon stopped the car and got out a confused Bonnie followed him.

"What-" She started but Damon held up a hand for her to stop.

"Where not there yet." He said matter of factly before taking her hand and walking into the forest. They walked for a little while before arriving at their destination. Bonnie let out a gasp when she realized where they were.

"The Falls." She said with a smile on her face. She had only been out to see the Falls a few times and the beauty still stunned her. The giant water fall led into a small pool of water that ran throughout the forest. Actually, if the two had kept in walking they would arrive at the spot of their many training sessions. This was the perfect place.

"Actually, we're still not there yet." Damon said as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Confusion swept over Bonnie's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he stripped his shirt off. She blushed when he took his pants off as well, turning around when she saw he had gone commando and was now naked.

"There's no need to look a Bonnie." Damon said with a chuckle. She turned back to look at him but kept her eyes trained on his face.

"If we're not there than wha-" He stopped her again, walking towards her.

"Just wait." He was right in front of her now, he could feel the heat of her warms body against his own. His hands found the hem of her shirt pulling it up slightly. He looked her in the eyes, as if to ask permission, and when she lightly nodded he swept the shirt over her head. He did the same with her pants and now she was left in just her underwear. His hands rested on her arms and he kept his eyes trained on her own, not daring to look at the rest of her body.

He turned away from her and went to stand by the water.

"Come on." He said turning back to her with a devilish gleam in his eyes before jumping into the water. He plummeted underneath before rising back to the surface.

"Are you crazy." Bonnie shouted.

"No more than you will be when you get your cute butt in here and join me." He replied with a smile on his face. Bonnie shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Why not?" She asked rhetorically under her breath stepping towards the pond. Before she jumped in, however, she reached behind her an unclasped her bra, taking it off along with her panties. She stood there for a moment and Damon couldn't help but let his eyes ravish her body. She was perfection. The moonlight was hitting her at the perfect angle and he felt himself grow even harder, if that was even possible. Bonnie jumped in and when she rose her eyes connected to Damon's, which were now dark with lust.

He pulled her to him and kissed her intensely before guiding her through the water and towards the waterfall. He indicated for her to follow him and then ducked his head below the water, swimming right under the water fall.

Bonnie followed and when she arose on the other side she saw Damon sitting on a large piece of land, his feet dangling in the water. He pulled her up next to him as she looked around the small cave in awe.

"I didn't know this was on the other side." She said looking back at him.

"I found it a while back."

"It's perfect." She said before leaning over to kiss him. He cupped her jaw with his hands and kissed her deeply. The kiss grew desperate and he pulled her over to him. She sat with her butt on his legs and he slowly lowered them down and moved so she was now lying underneath him.

Her fingers danced in his dark hair as his lips left hers to trail a wet path down her already wet body. His right hand found its way to her breast and she let out a purr as he cupped it. As he pleasure her body she wrapped her arms around his strong back, pulling her body close to his so she could gently kiss the side of his face.

He let out an animalistic growl and pushed his hardness against her stomach, unable to ignore what he felt for her. Her hand travelled downwards to wrap against his length and he hissed as she moved her hand up and down excruciatingly slow. He panted against her neck, all his control leaving him.

"You're sure about this Bonnie?" Damon questioned, barely able to control his urges but needing reassurance that she was ready. She nodded, her eyes dark with lust, and that was enough to send any reminisce of Damon's control out the window.

He prepared himself at her entrance and pushed into her, letting out a hiss as he did so. And the two made love behind the protection of the waterfall, oblivious to the outside world, only concerned with each other. When they both finished he collapsed on top of her, taking a moment to gain some energy before rolling off her warm body and lying next to her. She turned and curled her body into his, resting one arm across his chest. He pulled her closer and wrapped both of his strong arms around her, enveloping her in a cocoon as if he wanted to protect her from every bad thing in the world. She side contently and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Damon, however, laid awake, a small smile on his face when he realized once again how happy this girl made him. He loved her. He could see that now. The feeling that he got every time she was around, every time he thought about her. It was love. He was in love with Bonnie Bennett.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonnie!" Caroline's loud squeal caused both Bonnie and Elena to jump before turning to find Caroline holding up a beautiful purple dress. "This is definitely the dress for you." Caroline explained, shoving the dress into her friend's hands,

The three friends were currently out shopping, all looking for dresses to were to the next black tie event in Mystic Falls. Caroline and Elena had both found there dresses already and currently Bonnie was the only one still lacking in that department, not that she really cared all that much. In all honesty she really didn't even want to go to this event but she knew there was no way Caroline would let her skip it.

"It is really cute Bon, you should try it on." Elena said kindly with a smile. Bonnie smiled back and headed towards the dressing room. Caroline was right, the dress really did suit her, and she loved the color of it. She stepped out of the dressing room, knowing her friends would want to see it.

"Oh my god, I was so right. You have to buy it Bonnie." Caroline practically squealed, pleased with herself for buying it.

"Caroline's right Bonnie, you look great." Elena chimed in.

"Now all we have to do is find you a date." Caroline said with a look of determination spreading across her face. Bonnie laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I told you Care, I don't want a date." Bonnie said causing Caroline to pout.

"But you need one, so we can all take pictures together and stuff. I feel bad that me and Elena have dates and you don't." Caroline explained.

"Trust me it's fine." Bonnie said thinking of Damon.

"If she doesn't want a date then we can't force her to take one Care." Elena said "But I'm sure that might just disappoint Jeremy." She and Caroline shared a knowing smile.

"Jeremy and I are just friend's guys." Bonnie said slowly, as if she were explaining it to children.

"Oh come on Bon, the guy has such a big crush on you, it's so cute." Caroline said, "You guys would make an adorable couple." Bonnie shook her head.

"It's not gonna happen guys." Bonnie knew how sensitive Damon was when it came to other guys being around her, especially Jeremy, and he definitely would not like it if she went with him.

"Well if he asks you I think you should say yes, it would make him happy even if you were going just as friends and I think you guys would have fun together. Maybe you'll even start to like him, you might as well give him a shot, and you haven't dated in like forever." Caroline explained, causing Bonnie to internally cringe. Sometimes she wished she could just tell her friends about Damon, just to get them to stop pressuring her to find someone to date, but she knew that wouldn't end well.

"Yeah Bon, I agree with Caroline. What's the worst that could happen?" Elena questioned hypothetically.

_'__Oh I don't know, Damon ripping of Jeremy's head off, that could happen.' _Bonnie thought sarcastically.

"Unless you already have a mysterious boyfriend that we don't know about?" Caroline said jokingly but the look in her eye made Bonnie wonder if she was still curious about what she had heard on the phone with Bonnie that morning a few weeks ago.

"Please I wish." Bonnie said hoping to clear her friend's mind of any suspicions. "But if you guys are really this persistent I guess I can agree to say yes to Jeremy if he asks me, but only if he asks me." Bonnie said desperately hoping she wouldn't come to regret these words.

"Good enough for me." Caroline said happily, Elena nodding to show her agreement. Bonnie gave a tight smile before going to buy her dress.

Since they were finally finished with their shopping the girls decided to end the day with grabbing a bite to eat at the Grille. They sat down and were enjoying their meals when Jeremy and Tyler walked up to their table.

_'__Just my luck'_ Bonnie thought as Jeremy asked her to play a game of pool. Caroline and Elena were both giving her excited and encouraging looks and she knew there was no getting out of the inevitable so she agreed.

The two had just started playing when Jeremy spoke up. "So how was your shopping day." He asked causally.

"It was good." Bonnie replied somewhat bluntly as she hit the cue ball, knocking to of her solid colored balls into separate holes.

"Nice shot." Jeremy said and she responded with a smile.

"So," Jeremy started as he leaned down to line up his next play. "I assume you're going to the annual Founder's party."

"Well if I'm not then I just wasted a lot of time and money on finding a dress." He chuckled at her response.

"I'll take that as a yes." She nodded slightly, smiling at him comfortingly. As much as she wished Jeremy wasn't going to ask her what she was sure he was about to ask she still wanted to be nice to him. He was sweet and really was a great friend and she hoped that he would soon get over his crush so they could be just that, friends.

"I was thinking maybe we could go together." He said quietly, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. She smiled at his shyness.

"I think that be fun Jer, but just as friends right?" She felt bad about the look of disappointment that spread across his face but knew she had to be blunt with him.

"Yeah, of course." His voice faltered but he had a smile on his face.

"Good." She said kindly before leaning over and hitting her last ball into a pocket. "I should go back to Caroline and Elena now." They exchanged goodbyes and she walked back over to her friends, both of which were staring at her expectantly. She had a feeling that this dance was going to cause her a lot more problems than she wanted it too.

Bonnie walked through the door of her house into complete darkness. She let out a sigh as she dropped her dress bag and purse to the ground and laid back against the door, closing her eyes for a minute of rest. She was exhausted, Caroline and Elena's girl's day out had worn her out and she was feeling guilty about agreeing to be Jeremy's date to the dance even if it was just as friends. She felt like she was being unfair to both Damon and Jeremy.

She felt a breeze and let out a shocked gasp when she opened her eyes to find someone standing inches in front of her. It was dark so she couldn't make out the person's face but she could faintly see the piercing blue eyes she had grown to love staring back at her.

"Ow!" Damon yelled when Bonnie suddenly slapped his shoulder. "What was that for feisty?" He question, feigning an injury as he rubbed his shoulder, his eyes glinted with amusement.

"You know what it's for. I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me." Bonnie exclaimed as she tried to slow her racing heartbeat.

"But I love sneaking up on you." Damon said his voice dangerously low as he crept closer to her. "The way it makes your heartbeat speed up and you're every muscle tense." He put his hands against the door on both side of her head, entrapping her with his body. "It's hot." He whispered that last part into the crook of her neck before leaning down to kiss it.

Bonnie let out a purr as he worked his magic on her neck, her muscles finally relaxing as all the tension from the day left her body. Her frame melted against his and she gripped his shoulders tightly to keep her legs from giving out on her. He quickly sensed her problem and lifted her up from the ground and holding her bridal style as his lips moves from her neck to meet her own lips. Her hands found his hair and forcefully pushed his head closer to hers as she kissed him hard.

He walked them over to the couch and detached his lips from hers for only a second to throw her onto the couch and quickly cover her body with his own, reuniting their lips once more. Her finger crept under his silky, black shirt to stroke his perfectly sculpted abs as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance. Being so caught up in each other they were startled when Bonnie's phone suddenly went off in her pocket.

"Ignore it." Damon practically growled into Bonnie's mouth as she tried to push him away. She ignored his protest as she reached her phone to answer it.

"Hello" she said as she attempted to sit up, which was a very difficult task considering Damon was very determine to keep her right where she was.

"Hey Bonnie," Damon's body instantly tensed as his vampire hearing picked up the voice of the annoying teenage boy who was currently the bane of his existence.

"Jer what's up?" Bonnie asked politely as she took advantage of Damon's paused movements and successfully pushed him off and sat up.

"Elena asked me to tell you that Caroline found a limo and we'll be picking you up around 7."

"Ok that's great thanks." Bonnie said politely. Inwardly pleading that the conversation would end there.

"No problem, I can't wait till Saturday. We're gonna have a great time." Bonnie cringed as she noticed Damon's form tense beside her. "See you then." Jeremy finished hanging up before she had a chance to say goodbye.

Bonnie put her phone down on the coffee table gently before turning her gaze to Damon. She opened her mouth to speak but Damon beat her to it.

"You're going with baby gilbert?" he asked in disbelief, trying to restrain himself from yelling. Bonnie went to speak but once again Damon interrupted her. "I thought we agreed to go alone." His voice was gravelly low and Bonnie could see he was upset.

"We're just going as friends Damon and I only-"

"Does it even matter if you're just going as friends? I think we both know that kid wants to be a lot more than your friend Bonnie." Damon said venomously, his voice getting louder.

"But I don't Damon. I have no desire to be anything more than a friend to him. But he is my friend and-"Damon cut her off once again.

"I don't want you to go with him. I won't allow it." His voice was once again quiet, lacing with a tone of anger.

"You won't allow it." Bonnie repeated, all the guilt leaving her body as a new feeling of anger overcame her. "I wasn't aware that I needed your permission, Damon" she said curtly.

"Well it's obvious you didn't care what I thought since you said yes the second the kid asked the kid asked you."

"What was I supposed to say 'sorry let me just check to make sure it's cool with my boyfriend first' cause that would have gone so well!"

"You should've said no."

"For god's sake Damon, it's just as friends, don't you trust me?"

"Don't turn this into something it isn't."

"And what is this Damon, I get that you're jealous but you have no right to tell me what to do. You should trust me enough to

"Fine," Damon said, a devilish glare in his eye that scared Bonnie. This was reckless Damon. The Damon that thrived off of anger and didn't think or care about his actions. "We're in a relationship, we do trust each other, so I guess you wouldn't mind if I found a date too."

"What?" Bonnie gasped staring into his cold eyes.

"It's only fair." Damon said innocently, "What? Don't trust me?" His voice was almost mocking as he stared the caramel skinned girl down. Bonnie held his gaze but couldn't stop her hurt expression from crossing her face. Deep down she knew that this was just Damon lashing out, that when he got angry like this he basically shut off his ability to care but that didn't make his words hurt any less.

"I think you should leave Damon." Damon stared at her intently; she was no longer looking at him, opting to appreciate the pattern on the rug beneath her instead. He knew he should feel bad about what he said, he knew if his body wasn't coursing with so much anger and jealousy he would never have said anything to upset Bonnie and would have regretted his words immediately. But because of the uncontrollable white hot rage currently running through her body he couldn't bring himself to feel remorse, only anger. So, instead of responding he just turned around and walked through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The second the door shut Bonnie let out a long breath she had been holding. She sat down on the couch and cradled her head between her hands, willing herself not to let the tears behind her eyes fall. This was not how she expected her day to go.

Bonnie glanced at herself in the mirror one last time. She looked hot. Even she couldn't deny who good she looked. Her hair was curled and her light amount of make-up highlighted her natural beauty perfectly. The beautiful dress that she had bought adorned her body along with a beautiful black diamond necklace and matching bracelet and earrings that used to belong to her grams. She looked herself over in the mirror and attempt to smile but she couldn't seem to make it reach her eyes.

She really didn't want to go. The only thing preventing her from staying home eating ice cream and watching meaningless tv was a certain blonde vampire determine to make all three friends enjoy this night, claiming it was there chance to have some temporary normalcy and have fun. But Bonnie highly doubted she was going to have any fun tonight.

She and Damon hadn't talked since there argument two days ago and, although Bonnie hated herself for it, she missed him. She was still angry at him but she couldn't help but miss him having gotten so used to having him around. She felt so lonely and it had only been two freaking days. She was almost appalled by how weak her resolve was when it came to him. But she had yet to cave by seeking him out and talking to him, and she wasn't going to because she was angry at him.

He had no right to command that she not go to the event with Jeremy. She understood he was upset and jealous but the fact that he seemed to think that whatever he says goes really got to Bonnie. And although she understands how much he dislikes Jeremy she had hoped he would have been able to see that he was a good friend to Bonnie who she didn't want to lose. Deep down, Bonnie knew she might have slightly overreacted to the things Damon said but being the stubborn witch she was she refused to acknowledge that, even if she was miserable.

The doorbell rang, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts and she ran down her stairs, expecting one of her friends and there significant others to be at the door. What she was not expecting was the third wheel that unwillingly tagged along.

Damon Salvatore was drunk as hell. He had spent all day drowning his sorrows in the comfort of the cold, amber liquid he often enjoyed just as he had the two days before. Confusion, that was the first thing Damon felt when he returned to the boarding house after his fight with Bonnie. His emotions were a sea of confliction as he internally debated whether he should be mad at Bonnie or guilty for upsetting her.

He wanted to apologize. To go over to her house and tell her he was sorry for being such a dick. He wanted to see her, to hold her. He felt like a weakling for feeling so needy. But his pride kept him for doing what he wanted. The little devil on his shoulder constantly reminded him of the anger he also felt towards her from there fight.

And here he was now, still angry, still guilty, still wanting to see Bonnie, and still drunk. And now he was on his way to the current Mystic Falls event. He was originally planning on not going to the party at all, he would much rather have stayed home and continued his drinking binge in peace and quiet, but Stefan and Elena had apparently noticed his behavior the past two days and decided it was best if he got out of the house. Hence why he was currently sitting in the backseat of his brother's car, squished between the window and the thing he currently blamed for all his problems. Oh yeah, and his girlfriend was sitting next to the annoying boy making some friendly small talk. How freaking great.

When the car stopped at the Lockwood mansion Damon immediately got out and quickly walked straight to the alcohol, grabbing a glass of champagne out of someone's hand and downing it. He relished in the familiar burn as it trickled down his neck and slowly began to feel his body relax. He grabbed another, this time from the tray of a waiter, and downed it as well.

"Might want to slow down there." He froze, glass in his hand, hovering over his lips as his eyes darted to the dark beauty beside him. He lowered the glass and studied Bonnie. "Wouldn't want you doing anything stupid and ruin Caroline's perfect night." He barely heard what she was saying because right now all he could focus was how beautiful she looked. He inwardly cursed his weakness for her. Just by looking at her he could instantly feel the resentment he had felt dissipating, slowly beginning to wonder why he was ever mad in the first place.

"Here Bonnie, I got some drinks."

_ '__Oh yeah that was why' _Damon thought as the young Gilbert slowly made his way over to Bonnie.

"Thanks Jer." Her response was for Jeremy but her eyes never left Damon's. She could see the anger that she could have sworn had been shrinking slowly building back up in his eyes, his body tensing. She had been hoping to get some time to talk to him ever since she opened the door to see him standing behind Stefan and Elena. Seeing him had made her realize how stupid this whole fight was and they had both really just blown it out of proportions. All she wanted to do now was make up and get things back to the way they used to be, but unfortunately this was an extremely hard task when you had to spend the night with your friends pretending to hate him.

He held her gaze for a second longer before turning around and walking away, not uttering a single word. He was still mad at her. She wanted to follow him but an oblivious Jeremy started up a conversation causing her to stay put.

Bonnie was absolutely miserable. She had spent the majority of the night putting on a fake smile for all her friends, pretending to be perfectly happy when on the inside Damon was crushing her heart. After their little confrontation Damon had gone away to do what he does best, drink and flirt. He was currently sitting at the bar with two beautiful blondes next to him shamelessly seducing them.

He knew Bonnie was watching, she was standing with her friends right across the room from him and every once in a while he would catch her staring. He would feel guilty for stooping so low just to get back at Bonnie in his own way but then he would see the way she would touch the Gilbert boys arm as she laughed at something he said, or the way she would scoot closer to him during a conversation and all that guilt would disappear and be replaced with a rage of jealousy.

He finally snapped though when the boy threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. The anger that coursed through his body causing his mind to go blank as he roughly grabbed one of the girls and dragged her to the dance floor. Her body pressed up against hers and he brought his lips to her neck, erupting a soft purr from the girl as his hands moved up and down her body. He knew the dancing was a bit inappropriate for a town event but as he looked at Bonnie, taking in the slight changes in her body that revealed her jealously he didn't seem to care.

Bonnie on the other hand was appalled that he had the nerve to steep so low. She grabbed Jeremy's hand and quickly uttered something about dancing before dragging him off to the dance floor. For a second, Bonnie felt somewhat guilty in the way she was basically using Jeremy to get even with Damon but quickly erased it from her mind at the sight of the blonde bimbo running her hands through Damon's hair. Jeremy's hand wrapped around her waist and he gently swayed them to the music, unaware that his date was completely focused on something else.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from the blondes movements and instead shifted her gaze to Damon, who was stared right back, his eyes containing his internal fury at the sight of her and Jeremy. But as their eyes met something else began to erupt inside him. A raw need to be with her. Suddenly he was all too aware of the unfamiliar body of the blonde girl, shamelessly rubbing against him and he couldn't help but think of how wrong this was. How wrong this felt. He wanted Bonnie. He needed her. And the sight of her and Jeremy drove his possessiveness over the top.

He abruptly pulled away from the blonde and walked straight to Bonnie, ignoring the blonde voice calling after him. He saw the fear grow in Bonnie's eyes as he walked towards her and Jeremy. He quickly grasped his hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it tightly, causing him to turn away from Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Damon fought down the rage that coursed through his body and forced a tight smile across his face.

"I need to talk to the witch." He glanced in Bonnie's direction before walking away hoping she would follow. Bonnie sighed, apologizing to Jeremy before pulling away and following the blue eyed vampire.

She followed him into the bathroom in the hallway, immediately opening her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted as she was roughly shoved against the wall, lips pressing painfully against her own. She swiftly reacted by pushing him away, yelling at him to stop and he instantly pulled his lips off of hers, however his body remained pressed against her own as his hands trapped her in between him and the wall. She studied his face not sure what to say or do. He was breathing heavily, his shoulder moving up down with every breath. She could see the rage and anger dancing in his pale blue eyes. She didn't want to make him anymore angry, somewhat afraid of what he might do.

"You can't do this Damon." She said softly, her voice gentle but firm as she looked up at his towering form.

"Do what?" He questioned. Bonnie took notice of his body slumping forward ever so slightly almost as if in defeat.

"This Damon." Bonnie's voice was a little more stern now, no longer feeling the need to be gentle. She pushed him away and walked passed him, trying to put some distance between them. She braced her hands against the sink as she tried to focus on calming her own heartbeat.

Damon came up behind her, they weren't touching but they were close enough to feel the heat radiating off each other's bodies.

"So what I can't kiss my girlfriend now?" His tone was bitter and testy.

"Not after what you did with that blonde girl you can't. " She yelled at him, swiftly turning around to face him.

"Oh so what you can have all the fun you want with baby Gilbert but I can't." he shot back at her.

"That was different and you no it."

"Was it Bonnie, was it really?"

"Of course it was, Jeremy and I are just friends. You know that, so you have no right to be angry. You were the one practically having sex with that girl right in front of me." She snapped angrily at him.

"I have every right to be angry." Damon yelled back at her.

"Why!"

"Because I love you." His shouted at her, his voice loud and angry but Bonnie's face softened anyways.

"What?" Her voice was quiet now. Her gentle tone pulling Damon out of his trance of rage. His heavy breathing calmed as the realization of what he just confessed hit him.

"Because I'm in love with you." Damon repeated, his voice soft now. All the anger leaving his body. "And when people are in love they do crazy, stupid things." He walked towards a stunned Bonnie, cradling her head in his hands. "And when I'm in love I do crazy, stupid things that hurt people." He sighed and dropped his hands from her face. She watched as he took a seat on the toilet, resting his elbows on his knees as he buried his head in his hands.

"God, why does this have to be so hard." He let out a frustrated sigh as he buried his face in his hands. Bonnie cautiously walked towards him, crouching down in front of him. She gently grasped his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at her. She let go of his wrists and brought her right hand up to caress his face, wanting to comfort him. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as his body melted into her touch.

"It doesn't have to be hard Damon. It was a stupid fight, we can just forget it." Damon's eyes snapped open and he suddenly pulled away from her hand, confusing her.

"It's not just about the fight Bonnie." He stood up, bracing his arms on the sink just as she had moments ago. "You saw how I reacted Bonnie, I hurt you. Maybe not physically, but I still upset you and I didn't even care because I let my anger get the best of me." His tone was bitter as he stared at himself in the mirror. "You deserve better than me Bonnie." He looked down into the sink, unable to look at himself anymore.

Bonnie's heart broke at the sight before her. She had seen Damon upset before but she had never seen him look so defeated. "Damon" she let out quietly as she reached out to grasp his shoulder. He simply shrugged her off.

"Don't Bonnie." He closed his eyes. Frustrated, Bonnie let out a grunt before grapping his shoulder more forcefully and turning him to face her. Surprised, he opened his eyes to see Bonnie angrily staring up at him.

"Bon-"

"No, it's my turn to speak." Her voice was dangerously stern but her eyes were soft, "These past few months I have been happier then I have been in what seems like years. And that's all because of you Damon. You make me happy. You are the one person who can always tell when I'm sad and you are the only one who can ever completely cheer me up. You make me feel safe and protected. You make me want to live. Maybe you think that I don't deserve you, because of the things you've done and the things you can do but I don't care about that because I love you." She watched as his eyes slightly widened in a mix of surprise and affection, "and if you think I deserve anything than you should want me to have what I want. And that's you."

She had barely been able to finish her speech before Damon pulled her body flush against his own and connected their lips. She instantly responded, opening her mouth to grant him access. Their kiss was passionate, both clinging to each other, not wanting the moment to end. They pulled away for the necessity of air.

"Say it again." Damon whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers, his voice coarse with emotion.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." A small smile crept over his lips before he leaned in once more, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"How mad do you think Caroline would be if you left early." Damon murmured against her lips.

"She'd probably kill me." Bonnie said as she pulled away from him, an evil glint in her eyes. "But I'm sure I can think of an excuse."

Damon smirked "Thank God." He picked her up and used his vampire speed to get them out of the crowded mansion unnoticed and back to the Bennet household. In a matter of seconds, Damon had them completely stripped down and in Bonnie's bed, finally free to display just how much they loved each other.


End file.
